


Some High School Crushes

by Sammyboyo12



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Dildos, F/F, Games, Lesbian Sex, Orgy, Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyboyo12/pseuds/Sammyboyo12
Summary: This took me like 4 1/2 months to make so you better have enjoyed it >:((I know it has errors, but let's look past thatAnyway, hope you enjoyed this lmaoIf you want to ask me stuff/talk to me, my discord is Sammy#4711Thanks!~Sammy





	Some High School Crushes

Some High School Crushes (DDLC)  
~Sammy

In this story, you are a female high school student who joined your friend’s Literature club, not even a week after, you met and grew attached to all of the club members, and they grew attached to you as well. For a club project, one of the members, Yuri, needed to come to your house, you both saw this as an opportunity to get to know each other better better, but everyone comes over, and the small club project turns into a week-long sleepover! With twist and turns, this “sleepover” will be the wildest ride of your life. Let’s start the story, shall we?

 

(You will be referred to as “Anon” in the story)

You were doing the usual every day routine you were doing with the other club members, trading poems everyone wrote, the first one you shared with first was the club President, Monika, then the Vice President, and your best friend, Sayori, then Natuski, and finally, Yuri. Once that was over with, you did the usual activities, hanging out with club members, helping Natsuki with her manga, talking to the others, discussing plans with Monika, the usual. Once the day came to a close, Monika called out. “Alright everyone!” She chirped cheerfully, “We all know the fall festival is on Monday, so we need to work very hard in order to make this festival perfect!” She went on. “Now, does anyone have any ideas?” The five of you started discussing ideas for how the club would appear for the festival, everyone threw around and suggested ideas, eventually it was decided: Natsuki would make cupcakes, Yuri would make decorations for the event, Monika would make flyers for the festival, and Sayori would help Monika. “Then it’s decided,” Monika confirmed everyone’s roles. “Everyone go home and work on their-” Monika was cut off by Natsuki. “What about Anon?” She questioned. “Oh yeah! That’s right!” Monika realized that she left you out, slightly embarrassed, she put her hand on your shoulder. “She will just have to decide who she wants to help” Monika explained, Natsuki and Yuri’s eyes lit up. After some thought, you went with Yuri. “R-really?!” Yuri was kind of shocked, but from her body language and tone, she seemed to kind of expect it. Natsuki was kind of upset, but she quickly got over it. “Hmph..” She quietly pouted. You and Yuri discuss the plan for the weekend, it was quickly decided: You’d both meet on Sunday. You’d both buy supplies, Yuri would come to your house, and it’d just go from there. You both exchanged numbers, and left for home. The next day, you walked to a nearby dollar store and got most of the supplies you needed, along with a few snacks there, and you got the rest of the supplies at a nearby Walmart, along with more snacks. The big day comes, when Yuri visits, she texts you when she’s on her way, and not even 30 seconds later, she asks you to come to her house because she has too much supplies to carry over in one trip. She gives you her address, and you go to her house. You eventually get to her house and knock on the door, she answers. She is wearing a cream-colored turtleneck and black yoga pants, you’re only used to seeing her in her school outfit, so this came off as a bit of a surprise to you. “I’m so glad you showed up, I bought too much stuff, and I need some help carrying it to your house.” She explains as she leads you to her room, her bed covered in the supplies she’s bringing, and a lot of snacks as well. “Smart minds think alike..” You think to yourself, “Alright, let’s just get this over with, do you have something like a clothes basket?” You ask, “Um, yeah, why do you need it?” She asks you. “Just go get it, it’ll make the trip easier” You explain. Quizzically, she goes and gets one, she brings it back after, you start putting the supplies and the snacks into the basket. “Anon’s tip of the day, if you’re going to go shopping, remember to bring or buy a clothes basket, it makes carrying things easier.” You say, half trying to be smart. “H-heh.. That’s smart.” Yuri says, admiring your creativeness. You find another basket downstairs and carry your half of the supplies to your house alongside Yuri, you eventually reach your house, you set your basket on the ground and open and hold the door open for Yuri, she sets her basket on your couch and comes to retrieve your basket. Once all the supplies are inside and comfily seated on your couch, you seperate the supplies, get what you need, go to your kitchen, grab some chairs, and get to work. You were making some banner decorations when you noticed Yuri was humming a seemingly familiar song, you didn’t know what it was until she starting quietly singing to herself. “Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you…” You haven’t noticed you stopped working and was now staring at her. Yuri looked up from what she was doing, and was caught off guard when she noticed you were staring at her, she blushed and looked away. “A-am I distracting you? I’m sorry..” Yuri stammered, “On no, it’s kind of relaxing.” You quickly replied, she smiled and you both got back to work, while Yuri began singing again. “In my hand, is a pen that will write a poem of me and you...” You looked up from your project. “Hey Yuri, where’d you learn that song anyway?” You asked her, she looked up. “I heard Monika singing it and kinda eavesdropped on the lyrics, and learned them.” She went on, “I think it’s that song she’s making for us.” She went back to work, and you did as well, halfway into the projects, the table was covered in scraps of construction paper, drops of glue, basically a huge mess. “Hey Yuri?” You asked while looking up at Yuri, her long, purple hair covering her face, she looked up, and pushed her hair out of her face. “Yeah?” She asked back. “Do you want to take a break and maybe clean up a bit?” She dropped what she was doing. “Sure, my hands hurt a bit anyway.” She replied as you both stood up, and got to cleaning the table, picking up loose scraps of construction paper, wiping down the table, organizing supplies, stuff like that. Once the table was just how you both liked it, you started your break, opened some snacks, got some drinks, and went up into your room and relaxed, talked a little too. You talked about interests, taste in music, opinions on the other club members, senses of humor, all kinds of stuff. You both learnt a lot about each other, you found out you both have somewhat the same taste in music, sense of humor, guilty pleasures, same kind of games, to make it shorter, you two had a lot in common. “Hey Anon?” She asked “Yeah?” You asked back. “Is it okay if I stay the night? I’m kind of bored of sleeping alone with noone to keep me company.” You blush, being taken off guard by her question. “U-Um sure.. There’s a guest room right next to my room, but if you really want to, you and me can sleep in my room.” You say, Yuri blushes and looks away, probably to the idea of you two sleeping in the same room, maybe even in the same bed. “In your room would be fine.” She said, blushing. “Alright, you can sleep with me tonight if you want.” You offered, she blushed an even darker shade of red, almost a crimson. “Th-that’d be nice” Yuri stammered, just then there was a knock at the door, you and Yuri went downstairs to go answer it, it was Monika and Sayori. Sayori was wearing red shorts and a white t-shirt, while Monika was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. “Hey Anon, hey Yuri.” Sayori said cheerfully, “Hello,” You replied, Yuri replied back with a solid “Hi,” “We saw you carrying in stuff, and we saw snacks. Monika said we could ask for some once we’re done, and we got done, so can we pleeease have some of your snacks, pretty pleeeease?” Sayori begged, giving you those cute little puppy eyes that were your only weakness, you looked at Yuri, who nodded in approval. “Sure, come on in.” You invited, letting them inside. “Yay!” Cheered Sayori, she walked in and didn’t hesitate to start rummaging through the bags to see what you and Yuri had. “Thank you” Monika thanked you both, starting to rummage through the bags as well, you and Yuri began talking while Sayori found a small bag of cookies and a juice box and happily began enjoying her miniature feast, while Monika found some iced tea and a small bag of chips and began enjoying what she chose as well. “You know..” The others looked up at you. “It kinda sucks that Natsuki isn’t here, if she was, we’d have some kind of party or something” You said, Sayori’s eyes lit up as she rose from the couch. “Oh, she might show up, we were talking on Saturday and she said her dad was going to be gone for about a month, something to do with work is what she said.” Sayori explained with a mouthful of juice and cookies, she quickly swallowed down the mouthful, then there was a sudden knock at the door. “That must be her!” Sayori exclaimed as she ran to the door, she opened it and sure enough, Natsuki was at the door. “Hi Natsuki!” She said happily, “H-hello.” She replied and stepped inside, she was wearing a white tank top with a small, pink marking of a cat head and a pink skirt, she was also carrying a stack of cupcake trays covered in tin foil and a duffel bag filled what you assumed were clothes. “Hey Natsuki, looking cute as usual!” Monika teased, smiling. “I-I’M NOT CUTE!” Natsuki shouted, everyone was drawn back by her reaction. “Jesus, I was just teasing, calm down!” Monika laughed, not expecting her to react like that. “So I brought everything I made for tomorrow, and a few other things just in case I wanted to stay the ni-” She was cut off when she noticed one of the many bags of snacks on the couch, her eyes lit up. “Food...” She whispered as she sat on the arm of the couch. “Um, Anon, where’s your kitchen? I want to set these somewhere so I don’t ruin them.” She asked, slightly lifting the cupcake trays. “Oh, I’ll show you.” You say as you stood up and showed Natsuki to the kitchen, she set the trays onto a counter, and you both walked back just in time to see Sayori fall face first into Monika’s lap, Monika gasped in surprise as Sayori quickly got up. “S-Sorry!” She quickly apologized, blushing deeply. “D-Don’t worry..” Monika replied, slightly blushing, you all laughed. Yuri nudged you, smiling. “Better be expecting some noises coming from one of their rooms tonight, right?” She whispered, you quickly realized what she meant, you both shared a laugh. “What’s so funny?” Monika asked, blushing a little less now, mostly out of embarrassment. “Oh, nothing, just a joke I told Anon.” Yuri replied, the rest of the night was mostly just you and the others talking, eating, finishing you and Yuri’s projects, and watching TV and Youtube. When we finally decided it was time for bed at 11PM, you asked them where they wanted to sleep, Monika and Sayori wanted to share a room. “That’s pretty unsurprising.” You thought, thinking about what Yuri had said. Natsuki wanted a room to herself, luckily, you have 4 guest rooms, so it was fine. You showed them to their rooms, and the extras in case anyone wanted to move to their own rooms, and you and Yuri went to your room. You both lay down on your bed, keeping a lamp on. Yuri was reading a book while you were cuddled up against her, about 15 minutes later, she set her book on the nightstand and turned off the lamp, she lied on her side, turned towards you, and wrapped her arms around you. You blushed, not expecting this. “Thanks for letting me stay the night, Anon.” She thanked you, holding you tighter. “Y-you’re welcome, Yuri.” You replied as you wrapped your arms around her as you both drifted off to sleep. You woke up in the dead of night, Yuri was nowhere to be seen in your room, you look at your alarm clock, “3AM” it read. You heard weird noises in the next room over, Sayori and Monika’s room, you go out into the hallway, only to discover Yuri, hand in her pants, ear up to the door of their room. “Yuri?” You whisper, she looks over to you, “S-shh!..” She whispered and put a finger to her lips, she looks at the door, then beckons you over with the same finger. You quietly crept over to her, the noises get louder as you do. Once you reach Sayori and Monika’s door where Yuri is, you put your ear to the door and listened, you heard Monika moaning Sayori’s name. “S-Sayori, a-ahh..~” You heard Monika moan, you looked through the peephole in their door, your eyes widened as you could see the outline of Sayori and Monika through the moonlight spilling through the window. Monika was groping her breasts and gripping the sheets as Sayori was eating her out, she was groping and fingering herself as well, also moaning a bit. Yuri gently pushed you out of the way and peeked through the peephole, she was fingering herself faster and she was quietly moaning, grabbing ahold of her breast. You sneaked back to you and Yuri’s room, and just fell back asleep. Your alarm went off at 6AM, you woke up, Yuri was back in your room, she woke up shortly after. You went downstairs, Natsuki was already in the kitchen, still in her cute pink and sky blue cat pajamas, making everyone pancakes for breakfast. “Morning, Natsuki.” You said to Natsuki “Nice pajamas, too.” Yuri added as she walked in. “Morning, guys, and thanks Yuri.” Natsuki replied as she got done with another pancake, adding it to the already giant stack of blueberry pancakes she’s made. You heard Monika and Sayori walking down the stairs, and everyone did as well. “Morning.” Monika yawned as Sayori hurried in behind her. “Morning everyone!” She said cheerfully. “Ooh, pancakes!” Sayori admired Natsuki’s work. “You two had fun last night.” Yuri said, looking at Sayori and Monika. “Y-You heard us?” Monika asked as she looked away and blushed, Sayori did the same. “We all did.” Natsuki complained, she pointed the spatula she was using at the two. “Try to be quieter when you do that kind of stuff, or be louder, I know Yuri gets off to that kind of stuff.” She joked, Yuri blushed and looked at Natsuki. “H-hey!” She shouted. “Also, Yuri, try to moan quieter, I could hear you.” Sayori suggested, looking at Yuri, she blushed deeper. “Sh-Shut up..” She said quieter. “Okay, school’s in an hour, we can eat after we get ready, everyone go get ready, we got a big day ahead of us all!” Monika instructed, Natsuki finished her last pancake, adding it to the stack, and carried out Monika’s instructions, everyone else did as well. After everyone was ready, you all helped Natsuki get the table ready, you all ate, and cleaned up, surprisingly, some pancakes were left over. You all left for school, you were all talkative with each other, discussing how you all were going to express yourselves during the festival, long story short, the festival was a huge success. Before you left the school, Natsuki asked if it was ok if she brought her manga home, you said it was, so she brought it with her, and to your house. Monika was very impressed on how everyone did, to celebrate how the festival went, Natsuki baked a cake, different flavors of cake layered on one another, frosting was used to tell them apart, she also made some fruit punch. After we all got done with the cake, we complimented Natsuki on how she did, we all did our own thing, until about 8, when Monika called us all in the living room. She found your Xbox 1, and she wanted to see if you guys were up to play some games, and you all were. Luckily, you had all your games neatly arranged on a shelf, so it was easy to choose, and there were more installed on the system. You all agreed on playing several games ranging from Cuphead to Garden Warfare 2, of course, with your help, you all beat them all in under 2 ½ hours, and you dominated in the competitive games. The only reason Natsuki won that round in Call Of Duty is because she was screen peeking, you just let her have the victory because of how happy she was when she won. According to Monika’s schedule, it was time for bed, you got Monika’s attention, and whispered to her to be quiet tonight, “Shut up.” She grinned as she whispered back, playfully hitting your shoulder as she walked to her and Sayori’s bedroom. You and Yuri went back to your bedroom, and Sayori went to the room she shared with Monika. Once you were inside you and Yuri’s room, Yuri looked at you. “Hey Anon, Do you like this thing called Creepypasta?” Yuri asked, you’ve heard of it before, but never got around to reading or listening to them. “No, I’ve heard of it though, never really got around to checking it out though.” Yuri’s eyes lit up as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, she gave you her earbuds “Here, put these in,” She instructed. “This one’s my favorite, it’s called “Smile Dog”” You did what she asked and put the earbuds in your ears and listened to the story, it was about this journalist who goes to interview a woman about a story she has, but now she’s terrified to come out of her room, it was an image on a floppy disc that was cursed, it gave her nightmares and drove her insane. If you received the image, you were cursed, the only way to lift the curse was to “Spread the word,” or just share it, if you didn’t, you’d get nightmares, and the image would get worse, apparently it was all started by a picture of the Devil. After it was done, you took out the earbuds. “So, what’d you think?” She asked, smiling. “I like it, the story is a bit Cliché, but I like it.” You say honestly, Yuri’s eyes light up, she smiles. “I’m glad you like it, Anon” She says, hugging you. “H-heh, now let’s try to get some sleep.” You say, turning to face Yuri. “Alright, goodnight Anon.” She said. “Goodnight” you replied. Again, you awoke in the middle of the night, to sound and movement, you look over to Yuri, your eyes widened and you blushed deeply, Yuri was fingering herself and moaning your name. “F-Fuck Anon..~” She quietly moaned, she hasn’t realized you were awake yet, you smirked and moved your hand over and reached inside her pants. She gasped as she felt your hand make contact with her pussy, Yuri looked over to you, your gaze met hers, you continued to rub her special slit, sliding a finger in every so often, you started to pleasure yourself as well. “A-Anon, a-ahh..~” She moaned, arching her back and gripping the sheets. Her moans only influenced you to get more experimental, you slid in one finger, then the next, then the one after that, she moaned as you fingered her and now began to play with her breasts. What caught you off guard is when she kissed you, but you still continued, and she loved it. She kept moaning your name, eventually, you got off the bed and on your knees. Yuri uncovered her bottom half, and you got to work, licking and fingering that special place. She held your head and pulled at your hair, begging for more as you ate her out. She let out one final, and loud moan as she came, you happily drank her juices, and licked up the rest. Yuri smirked as she looked you in your eyes. “Y-Your turn~” She said lustfully. “Wh-What?” You stammered, you were taken by surprise as Yuri lifted you onto your bed, you sat where she was, Yuri sat on the floor. Yuri slid off your pants, spread your legs apart, and happily started eating you out as well. “A-Ah fuck!~” You moaned, you didn’t care if anyone heard, you already heard footsteps outside your door, so you knew someone, if not two of the others, were listening, maybe even watching, that just only made you moan louder, knowing they enjoyed it. “H-holy shit, Yuri..~” You made eye contact with her as she ate you out, fingering you as well. She was doing this so perfectly, she has to have done this before, but with who? But that didn’t matter, nor did you care, it felt way too good, you wanted this to last forever. You heard moans, along with voices outside. “S-Stop moaning so loud, Natsuki, they’ll hear us…” Someone whispered, assuming it was Natsuki who talked next, her voice was a little quieter, but you could still make out what she said. “S-Sorry, Sayori..” She moaned quietly, you started to tune them out, eventually, your body shuttered, you moaned loudly, and you came. Yuri swallowed all she could, then she moved and sat next to you. “H-heh.. Thanks for that..” Yuri said, still kind of exhausted. “No, thank you..” You replied, blushing. “Now let’s get some sleep” You added. “Alright, night sweetie.” Yuri said as you two once again lied down, cuddled, kissed a few times, and eventually drifted off to sleep. The next morning, Natsuki was making breakfast, Sayori was helping her, passing her ingredients she needed, stuff like that. Monika was on the couch, watching some show about some kid and a magical dog on an adventure in this kingdom made entirely out of candy. “Morning everyone.” You called out, Yuri’s hand in yours. “Morning.” Everyone else said almost in unison. “So, I heard you two having loads of fun last night.” Monika called from the living room, giggling a bit. “Hell yeah we did!” Yuri said, sounding oddly confident. “H-heh..” You blushed, not expecting her to say that. “We could hear..” Natsuki turned from her cooking to face you and Yuri, then something came into your mind. “Probably because you were being eaten out by Sayori in the hallway.” You replied, a devilish grin on your face. Natsuki and Sayori blushed deeply, Natsuki was pissed that you mentioned that. “Y-Y-You shut the fuck up..” She turned away to hide her now rose-red face. “Y-Yeah..” Sayori agreed. Monika stepped into the kitchen, “Don’t worry, guys,” She started. “I heard you all. Gotta be honest though, it was pretty hot to hear your moans.” She blushed a bit, you all were blushing deeper now. “Alright, jokes aside,” Monika continued. “School’s in thirty minutes, we got to get ready and eat, we don’t want to be late, don’t we?” You all agreed, got ready, ate breakfast, and stepped outside. Suddenly, Monika got a text from the school, saying that school was cancelled today because of an unknown reason, you all eventually got the text as well. You all got back inside, changed back, and relaxed in the living room. A while later, monika spoke out. “Alright everyone, important house meeting.” She gathered everyone together on the couch. “Okay, so this is about our money and how we’re using it, we need to get employed so we don’t have to use the houses money for useless things like snacks and games.” Yuri stood up. “I agree, I think it’s time we do something for us all.” She exclaimed confidently, Monika was surprised, yet impressed by her enthusiasm. “I already got an application for a waitress at a restaurant nearby. Natsuki, I think you’d work great at the bakery a few blocks from here.” She suggested, Natsuki looked at her. “I’ll try it.” Natsuki replied, smiling. “I can try to get a job at a grocery store!” Shouted Sayori. “That’d be nice.” Replied Monika in her normal cheery tone. “Yuri, I heard they’re hiring at the bookstore, why not try to get a job there?” Natsuki suggested, looking towards Yuri and smiling “I might just go try that” Yuri told Natsuki. “I already got a job in mind.” You said, Monika was pleased that you figured out a job so quickly. “Alright, it’s decided!” Monika confirmed everyone’s choices. “Everyone go and try to get job applications at your desired places, we’ll be waiting!” Everyone left to go get job applications, you went to the dollar store you went to for supplies for your project with Yuri, you noticed they were hiring on Saturday, so now was a good time to get a job there. They interviewed you, and you were able to work there. They gave you your uniform, and you walked home excitedly, your uniform in a bag. As you approached your house, you noticed Sayori running home, also clutching a uniform. She seemed to have noticed you because she started running faster and shouting your name. “Anon! Anon! I got the job, Anon!” When she finally got to you, she wrapped her arms around you and bounced up and down, you were a total sucker to see Sayori happy. “I got the job! I got the job!” You smiled, you wrapped your arms around her, hugging her tightly, mostly trying to get her to calm down. “Th-That’s great, Sayori! But please calm down.” You said to her, she finally ran out of adrenaline, and calmed down. “Sorry, I’m just so excited!” She replied happily. You both walk inside to see Monika and Yuri chatting on the couch. “We both got jobs, now.” You announced to the two, they both turned to face you and Sayori. “That’s great!” Yuri replied, smiling. “I got the job as well.” She continued. “They even said I can pick a book every month and get a copy for free!” She went on. “That’s wonderful!” Sayori clapped her hands as she said that, barely even able to contain herself. You all sat on the couch, waiting for Natsuki to come back from her interview. It’s been about thirty minutes, and no sign of Natsuki so far, we started to worry about her when suddenly we heard the door slam open, we turned just in time to see Natsuki strut in wearing a chef outfit. “Guess who got their dream job, bitches?” She yelled, you all smiled as Sayori hopped up from her seat and went to go hug Natsuki, she gladly hugged her back, considering the mood she was in. You all sat on your couch. “I guess we all got jobs now.” Monika said, smiling as she somehow had enough arm length to wrap her arms around all of your guys’s shoulders. “So, what are all the benefits of your guys’s jobs?” Monika asked, Sayori was the first to reply to her question. “Thirty percent discount on everything!” She told everyone, Yuri was next to tell her benefit. “Free book each month.” She said, smiling. Natsuki was next in the benefit-telling line. “Free bag of bakery goods each week.” Sayori was excited, mostly because of the chance of sweets appearing in the bag one week. “May I ask how big the bag is?” Monika asked, wondering how much of a benefit this was. “Oh, big, easily the size of a garbage bag.” She replied. “The bakery is so productive, they make stuff faster than they can sell them, so they just give it away to their bakers.” She added. “Wow, that’s nice.” Yuri replied. “Kind of helps us save money a lot because we don’t have to buy bakery goods if they turn up in her bag.” She added, smiling. “Oh yeah, haven’t thought about that!” Natsuki replied, giving that cute smile that was everyone’s weakness, everyone sitting on the couch would die for that smile. Last in line was Monika. “Well, we can go to dinner once every month, because of my benefit,” Monika started. “My benefit let’s us get one free dinner for your entire family, and you’re all family in my book.” Monika smiled as she continued, everyone smiled sweetly, being flattered by her kind words. “Also tips I receive.” Monika added. “So, when does everyone start work?” Sayori asked, everyone replied almost in unison. “Saturday.” You all answered. “That’s when I start work too.” Sayori replied to us, smiling that sweet smile she always has on her face. We all stood up, and Sayori stretched out her arms, you all knew what she wanted: A hug. You all hugged her at once, Natsuki first, then Yuri, You, and finally Monika. She tried to wrap her arms around you all, but she only got halfway through the cluster of the 4 hugging her. You all stood in that spot for a good fifteen minutes, then everyone broke apart from the cluster. To celebrate everyone getting a job, Natsuki prepared a magnificent meal fit for a king. Once it came time to eat, you all sat down at the table, and proceeded to, well, eat. For desert, Natsuki baked the cute little cat cupcakes she baked when you first joined the club. They were better, like they were baked with more love than before. After we were done eating, you and Monika relaxed on the couch, everyone else. A while later, Monika found a huge stereo set in one of the closets, she brought it out into the living room, and hooked it up to her phone. “Hey Anon, come here.” She beckoned you over, you walked over to her, she showed you her phone screen, it was a bass boosted song that was guaranteed to make the entire house shake like crazy. “Should I?” Monika asked, smiling and giggling like a little kid who was about to scare someone, you nodded, smiling as well. Monika pressed play, and as expected, the entire house began to shake while all anyone could hear was the NFL theme at full volume. The blast of the sound waves caused you and Monika to crash to the floor. Sayori came running down the stairs, covering her ears, Yuri was next, and finally Natsuki. You and Monika were both laughing, even while your ears were ringing because you were right next to the speaker. The video was over, and Natsuki was pretty pissed about you and Monika interrupting her nap, the others took it pretty well. Natsuki stomped back upstairs, while Yuri and Sayori stayed downstairs with you and Monika. You guys booted up your Xbox 1 and played Minecraft until you all were tired, you built a mansion, a replica of your school, and a sculpture of a giant dick, that was Monika and Yuri, not you. Sayori laughed her ass off about it, you all made some in-game pixel art, saved your game, and then Yuri went to bed after turning it off. You and the other two talked for a bit, and then you went to your room, where Yuri was fast asleep. You noticed an opened pocket knife on the nightstand with a mysterious stain on the tip of the blade, you thought it was odd, but didn’t question it. You got into bed and went to sleep, only to have a strange dream, you, Natsuki, Yuri, and Sayori were standing outside your house. Suddenly, strings came down from the sky, the sky turned dark as strings wrapped themselves around Sayori’s neck and Yuri’s arms. Natsuki’s neck suddenly snapped, she fell lifeless onto the sidewalk as Sayori was lifted into the air by the string around her neck, Yuri took a large kitchen knife out of her pocket and proceeded to plunge the knife into her stomach and chest multiple times, falling lifeless next to Natsuki. You look up in the sky, only to be greeted by a giant Monika, controlling the others like puppets. You awoke at dawn in a cold sweat, you brushed off the dream, and carried out your day, school went by normally, you guys did club stuff, and went home. Everything was normal, everyone did their own things, Yuri was talking to Monika in the living room, Yuri seemed to has noticed you, because she was now walking towards you. “Hey Anon, Monika asked me if I could spend the night in her room. She already talked it out with Sayori, who said Natsuki wanted to stay the night in her room tonight, so can I?” She asked,smiling while occasionally glancing back at Monika, who was sitting on the couch. “I mean,” you began. “We’re not a couple or anything, so why should I care?” You said, smiling, she smiled back. “Okay, cool!” She exclaimed happily, walking back to Monika, they talked for a bit before heading upstairs. “Great, I’m not gonna get any sleep tonight with Yuri and Monika fucking, along with Sayori and Natsuki going at it as well.” You thought, blushing a bit. You headed upstairs, Natsuki and Sayori heading up shortly after. As expected, you could already hear Monika and Yuri flirting with each other, you could hear them. “Heh, already? I thought we were doing that later.” Monika said in a lustful tone. “Ooh, but I want it now.” Yuri replied in a more seductive, flirty tone. “Are those two really gonna start this early?” Natsuki whispered, you jumped, you weren’t expecting her to be right behind you. “Natsuki, you scared the hell out of me!” You whispered back as you spun around. “Sorry.” She apologized, Sayori holding back laughter. “Alright, let’s go to our room Sayori.” Natsuki whispered to Sayori, grabbing her hand and retreating back to their room. You walked to your room, after watching Monika and Yuri make out for a bit, of course. You did your own thing for a bit, until you knew Monika and Yuri were starting to go at it pretty hard, you snuck out of your room, and snuck up to their door, lucky for you, they had their light on. You looked in through the peephole, only to see Yuri and Monika eating eachother out, you blushed a deep red as you watched them. You were caught off guard when Natsuki put her hand on your shoulder. “C’mon, I need to see this” She whispered, you move out of the way so she could watch, she put her eye up to the peephole and watched. “Fuck yeah.” Natsuki whispered, blushing and biting her lip. Sayori came out of her and Natsuki’s room, she smirked as she snuck over, putting a finger to her lips, indicating for you to be quiet. Sayori snuck up behind Natsuki, and, with a swift motion with her hand, grabbed her ass, making a “smack” sound upon impact. Natsuki yelped, her face a new deep crimson, she turned towards Sayori. “Stop that, we’re gonna get caught!” Natsuki warned, but it was too late, because after she said that, there were knocks on the other side of the door. “Hellooo? Hellooooo?” It was Monika’s voice that rang out beyond the door, everyone froze, scared expressions on their faces as the door opened, Monika had a blanket wrapped around her. “Could one of you please explain what you three are doing in front of our door?” She questioned, giving an oddly lusty smile. “Do you want to switch fuck buddies or something?” Monika laughed, you all blushed a bit, Natsuki looked at Sayori. “Maybe.” She said, Monika looked at Yuri. “Yuri, do you mind spending the rest of the night with Sayori?” She asked, Yuri had a blanket wrapped around herself as well, she stood up, and walked over to Monika. “Oh, not at all.” Yuri replied. Natsuki went into Monika’s room, and Yuri went with Sayori to Yuri’s room. “Wait!” Monika called out, everyone stopped in their tracks. “We don’t want to exclude Anon, right?” She asked, you were presented an opportunity of a threesome with Monika and Natsuki or a threesome with Yuri and Sayori. After some thought, you eventually decided to go with Yuri and Sayori. You and the other two walked to Natsuki’s room happily, once you were in Natsuki’s room, Yuri took the blanket off, revealing her body, you and sayori began to undress as well, blushing madly. Yuri looked at you two, everyone in the room was naked now. “I’m not quite feeling it, perhaps you two could help with that?” Yuri asked lustfully, you knew what she meant by that and looked at Sayori, who was staring at you as well. Sayori suddenly pinned you to a nearby wall, and began making out with you, using a lot of tongue, your eyes widened because of the sudden event. “That’s it, that’s what I like..” Yuri moaned, fingering herself as she watched, Sayori got more and more experimental, and so did you. She moaned as she groped a number of places, and so did you, Yuri watched intently, biting her lip as she played with herself, moaning. Groping turns into fingering, and fingering turns into eating eachother out, Yuri stood up, and walked towards you and Sayori “My turn.” Yuri said, biting her lip as she dragged you both onto the bed. Yuri fingered you both, you both moaned as she did so. Yuri took turns making out with both of you, then she got up. Yuri basically dragged Sayori out of bed, and pinned her to a wall, she got on her knees and began to eat out Sayori, Sayori moaned as Yuri did so. You watched as Yuri slid her tongue across Sayori’s slit, a small puddle of Sayori’s juices and Yuri’s saliva was on the floor under Sayori. Yuri stood up and lied on the bed next to you, Sayori got on top of her in the 69 position, you assisted Sayori in pleasuring Yuri. You both slid your tongues across Yuri’s sweet spot, Yuri moaned as you both ate her out and fingered her, she started to eat out Sayori, Sayori moaned as Yuri did so. A few minutes later, Yuri and Sayori moaned loudly and came, you and Sayori lapping up Yuri’s juices while Yuri drank Sayori’s as well. You all cuddled up under a blanket, and eventually fell asleep. The next morning, you awoke, Sayori fast asleep besides you, you assumed Yuri was already awake, since she wasn’t in bed with you and Sayori. You got up carefully to not wake up Sayori, got dressed in what clothes of yours you found on the floor, and headed downstairs. Monika and Yuri were chatting on the couch, and Natsuki was making breakfast. “Oh hey.” Chirped Monika, turning towards you. “School’s cancelled again, they say something major happened, so we’ll be out all week.” She explained, Sayori suddenly came running down the stairs, wearing almost nothing, she looked like she was crying, she ran towards you and hugged you tightly, whimpering. Monika quickly stood up, walking towards you and Sayori. “Sayori! What’s wrong?!” Monika asked, worried, Yuri looked over, and Natsuki came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. “I-I had a nightmare..” She whimpered, Yuri looked concerned, while Natsuki just rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen. Monika joined in on the hug. “Aw, poor thing!” Monika coddled Sayori, “School’s gonna be cancelled all week, so why don’t you go back upstairs, and get some more sleep. I bet there will be leftovers of breakfast when you wake up.” She said, smiling. Sayori wiped her eyes and nodded, heading back upstairs. “Oh wait, before you do.” Monika said as she looked at Yuri, Sayori stopped in her tracks. “Yuri, what day is it?” Monika asked,Yuri pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the calendar on it. “Uhh, Wednesday, November 24th, why?” Yuri asked, Monika grinned as she took a deep breath. “It is Wednesday, my dudes.” Monika announced, Yuri already knew what she was going to do. “Monika, no-” Yuri tried to stop her, but it was too late. Monika made a sound that was a mix between a moan and a yell, then she went to full-on screaming, Sayori started laughing, nearly falling down the stairs a few times, but she eventually got up the steps and into her room. The day carried out as usual, Sayori woke up around noon, she ate whatever was left after breakfast, and, like everyone else, did her own thing. That night, right before dinner, Monika called everyone into the living room. “We should probably eat dinner later, because I found something I want all of us to do.” Monika said, Turning your Xbox on, hooking it up to her phone. She went to Google, and typed in “Run The Gauntlet.” Monika selected a link, and a web page popped up on your TV, it said: “Can You Run The Gauntlet?” In white text below the larger text, it read: “The most vile, puke-inducing, hard to watch videos on the internet.” Monika looked at all of you, Natsuki was already worried, you already knew she couldn’t handle this. Sayori and Yuri were the complete opposite, they were ready for this, like their lives were leading up to it. “Alright, everyone ready?” Monika asked, everyone nodded, including you. “Alright, let’s just be smart and get something incase we need to throw up.” Monika said, going to the kitchen, she came back with bags for each of you, and one for herself, and started the challenge. The first video was some girl breaking her arm in an arm wrestle, pretty easy, but it only got worse, there were videos of vomit porn, a woman being stabbed, a guy shoving a drill down his dick, a kitten who had botfly larvae in it’s eye, a girl licking dick cheese of some dudes dick, eye maggots, and one man one jar. Natsuki was the first to puke, then Sayori, then Monika, then you, and finally Yuri. You all called it quits when you finished a video of a Mexican Cartel beheading. “Well, I’m never gonna sleep again.” Natsuki said, wiping some excess vomit off her mouth. “Same here.” Sayori added. “Well, uhh. This is pretty irrelevant, but who wants to eat now?” Monika asked, you all shook your heads. “Yeah, no. I’m not eating again until at least tomorrow.” Natsuki said, everyone agreed. “Alright, looks like we’re skipping dinner, now who wants to watch cat videos to undo the horrors we’ve just seen?” Monika asked jokingly, everyone quickly agreed, she went to Youtube and looked up “Cat videos” She found a compilation of cats and other animals being cute, naturally, she selected it., Natsuki watched intently, being a fan of this kind of stuff, Yuri took the bags of bile and tossed them out. It was around 1 in the morning when everyone was extremely tired, Natsuki was already fast asleep on Yuri’s shoulder, Sayori was starting to doze off, and Monika was half asleep. “Hey, wanna just sleep on the couch tonight?” You asked, everyone nodded in agreement. “I don’t really want to wake up Natsuki,” Yuri said, turning her head to look at the sleeping Natsuki. “She’s really cute when she sleeps.” Yuri added. “You can say that again.” Sayori added, grinning. After some time, everyone fell asleep. You were the first to wake up that morning, only to find Monika using your lap as a pillow. Natsuki was the next to wake up, she rose from Yuri’s shoulder, and turns her head towards you. “Morning.” She whispered, smiling as she gazed at the other three sleeping. “Morning.” You whispered back, you both talked for a bit, Natsuki stood up. “I should probably go make breakfast.” She said, looking towards the kitchen entrance. “This early?” You ask as you check the time on your phone. “It’s only 7:32.” You add. “Well, I want to start making stuff before anyone else gets up. I don’t really want anyone, especially Sayori, waking up hungry, we did skip dinner last night after all.” She explained, you guys did skip dinner last night after running the gauntlet. “I guess you’re right.” You gave in, kind of sad she couldn’t be there to spend time with you. “Can you do me a favor though?” You asked, Natsuki turns towards you. ‘What is it?” She asks. ‘Can you go get me a can of soda and hand me the xbox controller? I don’t really want to wake up Monika.” You ask, looking down at Monika, Natuski nods and heads to the kitchen, and comes back with a can of soda. She picks up the controller on the coffee table in front of the couch and handed it to you, you take the controller and the soda. “Natsuki, come here.” You command, she obeys, leaning towards you. You kiss her, she was surprised, but she kissed back, you pulled away.”‘Thanks for doing this, and everything you’ve done for us.’’ You thanked her, she blushed and her eyes shifted to the side. “Y-You’re welcome.” She replied, heading to the kitchen, you cracked open the can as quietly as you could, Yuri and Monika shifted a bit, but that was it. You booted up the system and played Skyrim, you were in the middle of a quest when you suddenly felt a strong grasp on your shoulder, causing you to jump. You spin your head around, only to see Sayori standing behind you. “Gotcha!” She laughed, the sudden movement caused Monika and Yuri to wake up. “Nn..” Monika groaned as she turns her head, your eyes met hers. “Morning.” You reply as you faced the TV to resume your quest. Monika gets up as Sayori sits down. “Happy Thanksgiving!” Sayori says excitedly. “Sayori, that’s an American holiday, we live in Japan, and we have been our entire lives.” Yuri explains, Sayori was kind of sad. “Aw..” Sayori groaned. “But can we please do it? I want to stuff my face without looking like a fatass.” Sayori jokes, Yuri has a somewhat shocked expression on her face. Then everyone’s weakness appeared, the puppy eyes Sayori has, it didn’t take even 15 seconds before Yuri gave in. “God damnit.” She said. “We’ll go after breakfast.” Yuri said, sitting on the couch. A while later, Natsuki called you  
all in for breakfast, it was omelettes, made with love like always. After breakfast, Yuri made an announcement. “I’m gonna go to the store for some stuff for Thanksgiving.” Yuri said, getting up from the table and putting her plate in the sink. “Thanksgiving? But that’s an American holiday.” Natsuki looked at Yuri quizzically. “Sayori says otherwise.” Yuri sighs, looking at Sayori. “Anyways, if you’re coming with, put on a coat, and bring some cash as well.” Everyone finishes breakfast and gets a coat on, packing some cash.. Everyone goes to the store that Sayori got a job at, gets a variety of items, mostly food and a few other things, and goes to the checkout, the cashier recognizes Sayori. “Oh, you’re that Sayori girl who got a job here, aren’t you?” She asked, Sayori recognized her “Oh hi, Tiffany!” Sayori greeted, walking in front of you all. “Guys, this is Tiffany, my manager.” Sayori wraps her arm around her, Tiffany blushes a bit, but shrugged it off. Tiffany was tall, almost taller than Yuri, she was at least in her 20’s, she had brown hair that rested on her shoulders in braids, she wore blue glasses, and what you could tell from this encounter, she was shy. “Hi.” She says. “So, is this your family?” Tiffany asks Sayori. “Yeah, somewhat, we’re not biologically connected, but it’s close enough.” Everyone blushed, being flattered by Sayori’s kind words, Sayori whispered something to Tiffany, she blushed and laughed, glaring over at you, and then Monika. “Anyways, find everything well?” Tiffany asked, scanning things and packing things into bags, Sayori said yes. Once Tiffany was done packing everything into bags, she looked up at Sayori. “Even though you’re not quite an employee yet, the discount still stays, so hand over your name tag, and I’ll scan the code on it.” Tiffany grinned, Sayori somehow had her tag with her, she pulled it out of her pocket, and handed it to Tiffany, final price was around 60 bucks, Monika covered it and started picking up bags, Yuri seemed to have remembered something. “Oh, do you guys sell clothes baskets here?” Yuri asked. “Holy shit, she remembered.” You thought, grinning. Tiffany pointed to the direction where clothes baskets were while giving directions, Yuri thanked her and ran in the direction she pointed in, she came back with 5 large clothes baskets, she checked them out and paid for them. She hurried over to where you and the others were standing. “Let me show you something that Anon showed me.” Yuri said, taking bags and putting them in the clothes baskets. “You remembered.” You said, smiling at Yuri, she smiled back. The others put their bags in the clothes baskets, and carried them out. On the way out, you guys passed something that peaked Natsuki’s interest: A miniature arcade they had in the store, Natsuki stopped and started at it, and everyone did as well. Everyone set their stuff by some claw machines, where Natsuki kept watch to make sure they didn’t get stolen, while everyone else went to the coin machine to get change for a $5 bill Monika had. Everyone got a dollar in quarters, Yuri played this game called “Stacker” and won on her first try, she got a really nice pair of cat headphones, which she gave to Natsuki. Natsuki gave Yuri a purple stuffed cat doll she won from a claw machine, she also won another one, but it was pink, so she kept it. Monika was trying her luck at this game with plastic eggs, you insert a quarter, and get 2 eggs, with the chance of getting a key, she got 8 eggs, 2 of them had junk, 1 of them had candy, three of them had either a tattoo or a sticker, one was slime, and due to everyone's luck, she got a key. The key unlocked what looked like a storage box on the side of the machine, which gave Monika another pair of headphones, they had hearts on the sides of them, she just gave them to Yuri. Sayori just used her money on the 25 cent candy machines, and you tried your luck at this mile game, you spin this wheel in order to progress, but you could only spin it 3 times, you ended up winning a $15 gift card to the store. Everyone packed what they got into the clothes baskets they were carrying, and went home. Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika got to work cooking, Sayori handed them various ingredients they needed, and you helped them as well. After a few hours, everything was set, everyone got the table ready, sat down, and began eating. “So Anon,” Sayori began. “What are you thankful for?” She asked, you quickly answered. “For starters, I’m thankful for you guys,” You began, everyone was already flattered. “I’m thankful for Natsuki being here and basically being our mom for the time she’s been here.” Natsuki blushed deeply. “Let’s be honest, Natsuki would make a great mom.” Sayori said, smiling. Natsuki’s face was almost as red as a  
tomato at this point with the flurry of compliments she was receiving. Sayori continued. “Monika would make a great mom, too.” Monika blushed, and turns towards Natsuki. “Hear that, Natsuki? We gotta get married now, Sayori demands it.” Monika jokes, Natsuki’s face is now a dark crimson. “I’m about to faint.” Natsuki said, it was possible with all the blood rushing to her face she’d at least get a nosebleed. “I didn’t mean it that way, but ok.” Sayori laughed, everyone continued eating, telling what they were thankful for, and the night went on from there. Around 9 PM, everyone was getting ready for bed, you were heading to your room when Natsuki got your attention. “Hey Anon, can you sleep with me tonight? It’s kind of lonely in my room.” You blushed. “Sure, I just gotta make sure Yuri is ok with it first.” You said, you went and told Yuri, she was kind of sad about having to sleep alone that night, but she didn’t fight it. You came back and knocked on Natsuki’s door. “Come in.” She invited, you entered the room Natsuki was staying in, it smelled like the perfume she always wore. She really decorated the room with posters of cats and anime, they hung neatly with thumb tacks, where the light bulb should be was replaced by a disco ball, little figurines of anime characters were on displayed on a shelf, it seemed like she decided to move in or something. Natsuki held your hand as she got into bed with you, she instantly wrapped her arms around you and hugged you tightly, nuzzling your neck. “I love you, so much..” She said, you blushed deeply, not expecting her to say something like that. Her eyes opened, she was blushing deeply, she looked up at you. “D-Did I really say that out loud?” You nodded, she blushed deeper. Without thinking, you kissed her, her eyes flew open, she shut them tightly, and kissed back. Her grip around you got even tighter, you didn’t mind, of course. She eventually broke the kiss, still continuing to hug you, you smiled. “Did I ever tell you how cute I think you are?” You asked, she blushed. “No, please tell me how cute you think I am.” She requested, making eye contact with you. “I think you’re cuter than a million kittens.” You replied, she blushed a deep red. “Y-you don’t mean that..” Her eyes began to wonder down your body that was covered by a blanket. “What if I do?” You asked her, putting a hand on her cheek, pulling her head closer to yours. You kissed her once again, she instantly kissed back. Trying something new, you decided to use your tongue, she did the same, surprisingly. “M-Mmm..” She moaned into the kiss, she broke the kiss once more, this time, a thin line of saliva connected both yours and Natsuki’s tongues. She was blushing very intensely now. She whispered something, you couldn’t quite hear it at first, but she said it louder. “Fuck me…” She said under her breath, grabbing your hand, you blushed deeply, not expecting her to say something like that. Natsuki kissed you, using a lot of tongue, you felt movement on the exterior of the blanket. She moaned into the kiss, you broke the kiss and smirked, taking the blanket off your body, and reaching into her pants. It was unbelievable how wet she already was, the moment you slid your hand inside her panties, it was completely covered in her juices, but that didn’t stop anything. You slid some fingers inside, she moaned cutely, her cute moans turned you on so much. You slid more fingers inside, her panties, pants, and the sheets were already soaked . You fingered faster, her moans got louder, and somewhat cuter, “M-Mommy! A-Ahh!~” Natsuki blushed deeply, her eyes swung open as you stopped fingering. Did she really just call you that? “D-Did I just?..” Natsuki looked at you and turned her head away, blushing a deep crimson. You were in shock, she really just called you that. She turned her head back towards you again. “I-I have a dominance kink, and a serious mommy kink, ok?” You smirked, kissed her, and shoved two fingers deep inside her, her eyes flew wide open, she let out a loud and very cute moan. “F-Fuck yeah Mommy!~” Natsuki moaned, clutching your hand as you fingered her with your other hand. She kissed you deeply, using way more tongue than before, you were okay with it, of course. “S-Stop!” She moaned, you slid your fingers out of her as she got up, a nice puddle of her juices remained where the activity took place. She got up and stripped completely naked, you did as well. Seeing you naked, Natsuki blushed deeply, she tackled you onto her bed, got up again, and then sat on your face, you instantly began to lick her sweet spot, she began to moan again, starting to lick yours as well. You felt her tongue go along your clit, it felt like heaven to feel her tongue being dragged across that sweet spot. You closed your eyes and got to work, doing the same as she was. She moaned loudly as you ate her out, creating a vibration feeling around your pussy, your moans did the same to hers. Her cute moans only influenced you to try more things, like fingering her while you licked, covering her pussy with your mouth, making her pussy vibrate more with louder moans, all kinds of stuff, and she enjoyed them all. “W-Wait, I-I wanna try something!” Natsuki moaned and got off of you, she positioned herself and slid in between your legs. Natsuki moaned sharply as your pussies made contact, she proceeded to grind against your hips, she held your leg tight as you two scissored, she loved it. “I-I’m cl-close!” She moaned once more, her entire body shuddered as she came, she passed out from the pleasure, you carried her body onto yours and cuddled it. That’s when you just now noticed your door was wide open, and the other three were in the doorway, they watched the entire thing, not to mention they were all dripping wet. Upon finding out they were caught, they all left, Yuri being the first to leave, then Monika, and finally Sayori. You eventually drifted off to sleep, Natsuki in your arms, and your lips touching. The next morning was the final day of the week before the weekend, as usual, Natsuki was making breakfast, when she noticed you were in the kitchen, her eyes lit up. “Morning, sunshine!” Natsuki chirped cheerfully. “Last night was quite the night, wasn’t it?” She asked, you blushed as she ran her finger down your body. “I’d say.” Said Monika as she was walking into the kitchen, followed by Sayori, Yuri appeared shortly after. “Y-you were listening?” Sayori’s expression turned from happy to a slightly lustier and devilish version of happy. “We watched, you left the door open.” Sayori said, blushing a bit. “O-Oh..” Natsuki blushed deeply. “Do you want to watch more often?” She said jokingly. “That’d actually be pleasant.” Yuri replied, you and Natsuki blushed as the others laughed, “Alright, since we don’t really have anything planned today, everyone can just do their own thing.” Monika announced. Everyone did normal daily stuff, Natsuki was doing a coloring book she got from the store, Sayori went to her room, Monika and Yuri just played on your xbox all day, and you just hung out with all of them. Once it reached night, Natsuki was already down a box of colored pencils, and Yuri was talking to her, Yuri told a joke, and Natsuki looked at her with a death stare. “Yuri, say that again, and I’ll shove this colored pencil so far up your pussy, you’ll bleed for another week this month.” Yuri laughed, and so did everyone else. it was just a normal day that day. Saturday, everyone’s first day of work was today, everyone already had on their uniforms, Natsuki made breakfast as usual, everyone ate, a while goes by, and everyone leaves for work, your first day was long, but only lasted 8 hours. Everyone got back home at around the same time, around 4PM, except for Natsuki. You met up with Monika on your way back, so you decided to walk home together. Once you arrived home, Yuri was watching a movie with Sayori. From the looks of it, it was a movie about these 4 kids trying to stop one of the kids moms from executing two stereotypical Canadians, you and Monika decided to watch it with them. Once the movie was over, Natsuki was still not home, you began to worry for her again when you heard the door open, Natsuki walked into the living room carrying a large box. “I’m baack!” She called out, putting the box on the table, in the box were several treats and pastries, Sayori was already intrigued. “Dig in!” Natsuki welcomed any hands that wanted in the box, Sayori chose first, choosing several cookies and a few cupcakes. “Did you make these?” Sayori asked with a mouthful of cookie. “Yeah, most of them, I had a little help from the other bakers though.” Natsuki explained, grabbing a cookie herself. “Also, one of the bakers told my boss about how great my cooking tastes, so he brought me into his office, and just told me. “Natsuki, impress me.” So I did, I made the best cupcake I could.” She explains, Monika looked at her. “And what’d he say about it?” She asked, Natsuki smiled. “I brought the cupcake to him, he bit into it, and he described the flavor as “A mouthgasm.”” Sayori laughed. “Oh that’s not all,” Natsuki continued. “He told me I could greatly increase business at the bakery, and he gave me a major raise, $16.25 an hour.” She announced, everyone’s eyes widened. “To put that in perspective, I was originally gonna make about $7.50 an hour.” Natsuki smiled, Monika laughed, mostly out of shock of the news. “Oh my god.” Monika said, Natsuki looked at her. “I know, right?” Natsuki was now smiling brightly, the box was now half-depleted of the variety of treats that were in the box. “Are you sure you didn’t suck his dick or something?” You asked jokingly, Natsuki blushed. “N-No!” She shouted angrily, Yuri seemed  
to have remembered something. “Oh hey, Natsuki.” Yuri said, turning towards Natsuki. “I saw this at the bookstore, and thought you might like it.” She continued, pulling a book out of a bag and handing it to her. “Warriors: Into The Wild.” The title read, the illustration on the front depicted an orange cat in the middle of a forest clearing. Natsuki smiled “Thanks, Yuri.” Natsuki thanked. “I‘ll try to start reading it tonight.” She added. Once everyone was bored, you all searched for something to do, you had an idea after some thinking. You ran up to your room, rummaged through your closet, only to find what you were looking for: A large box, about the size of a gaming system box. You brought the box downstairs and set it on a table, you proceeded to call everyone in, shortly after, one by one they came in the living room. “Do you want to see some magic?” You asked, Sayori knew because she has seen your collection before, so she was the first to say yes, you opened up the box and saw easily about 4000 Magic cards separated from color and what card type they were, Yuri stepped forward. “I know what these are, I used to play all the time.” She said, smiling, she wasn’t the one you’d expect that she played the game, let alone heard of it. “Oh, you have?” You asked back. “Yep, I used to play with people from our school.” She answered. “I would go home and get my cards, maybe even the black and blue deck I used, but I have no idea where I put them.” She added. “Well that’s nice, want to help me teach everyone else how to play?” You asked her, she smiled. “That’d be nice.” She answered, you spent about 3 hours teaching everyone how to play and playing the game in general. After playing, it was time to eat, Natsuki made food, everyone ate, and went from there. After dinner, everyone just grew addicted to the new game they discovered, Yuri being the most attached, considering the fact that she hasn’t played it in a while. It was getting close to bedtime, not like it mattered, something would happen that would keep everyone up anyway, you just knew. You went upstairs, only to be stopped by Sayori. “Hey Anon, would you like to sleep in my room tonight? I talked it through with Monika, and she said she’d be sleeping in Natsuki’s room tonight anyway.” She explained to you, being the nice person you are, you agreed to her request. “Yay!” She cheered excitedly, you smiled as she led you inside her room, Monika and Sayori did a really nice job of decorating their room with posters, Sayori’s guitar and amplifier, wall hangings, most of the stuff in here was Sayori’s stuff, though, Monika didn’t have that much. Sayori was basically dragging you to her bed, it had the faint lingering scent of Monika’s perfume, which made you a bit more comfortable for some odd reason. Sayori wrapped her arms around you and nuzzled your chest, making a low purring sound as she did so. “I love you..” She said as she looked you in the eyes, you stared into hers. “I.. I love you too..” You replied, letting her grip get tighter around you, Sayori kissed you and then whispered something in your ear that made you blush a dark crimson. “I want you to do me like you did Natsuki...” She whispered, blushing deeply. You looked at her, mostly in shock of what she said, your vision darted to the door to make sure it was closed this time, it was. What you did next would be something she could never forget, you pinned Sayori down, and whispered back. “Alright, just stay still and try not to squirm so much..” You proceeded to shove your hand down her shorts, and began to rub. Her eyes widened and closed, she was quietly moaning as she bit her lip to hold back louder moans, but some slipped through, when you slipped some fingers inside is when she began moaning more, slightly louder too. “F-Faster…” Sayori moaned, you obeyed, going faster, Sayori sat up and kissed you, using a lot of tongue than you were expecting. Her tongue danced and wrapped around yours as you fingered her faster, and faster, she eventually broke the kiss, leaving a very thick line of saliva connecting your tongues. She once again rolled onto her back reaching into your pants and beginning to finger you as well, she was skilled with her hands, you had to stop fingering her just to enjoy the feeling of her fingers inside you. Sayori smirked, noticing how much you enjoyed her fingers, she slid down to the end of the bed, uncovering your bottom half as she did. You stared at her as she did it, you looked into her eyes, staring in them, she stared back as she began to rasp her tongue across your sweet spot, it felt great to have someone as skilled at this as Sayori was do this to you, you played with your breasts as you moaned, she began to slide fingers inside as well. You moaned louder as she began getting more experimental, she slid her tongue inside, she slid both her fingers and tongue inside, you loved it all, you pulled at her hair and her bow as she did it. That had to be the fastest you’ve ever came, you watched Sayori happily lap up your juices. She got on top of you, and proceeded to make out with you, using more tongue than before, you didn’t care to say the least, in fact, you wanted her to do more. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this..” She said, getting up and sitting on your stomach and smiling. “J-Just sit on my face already..” You stuttered, she blushed deeply, “Oh?” She asked in a seductive voice, but she obeyed, taking off her shorts and panties.”You mean like this?” She asked proceeding to plop her ass on your face, you instantly got to work the moment she sat down, licking, fingering, the sorts. Sayori loved it, her moans told you to keep going, and not to stop until she reached her breaking point, and by the way you were doing it, that breaking point would come very soon. You continued licking and fingering, doing both at the same time, Sayori was dripping wet, your face was covered in her juices. Suddenly, she let out a very loud moan, your face, neck, and some of your chest, not to mention the sheets around you, were all soaked in her juices, she collapsed on you, she passed out. You move her to where she’s facing you and kiss her, you hear talking in Natsuki’s room, you tuck Sayori in, pull up your pants, and go to investigate. You hate to eavesdrop, but you know this could be important, you put your ear to the door, you hear Monika and Natsuki talking, Natsuki was crying. “H-He e-even..” Natsuki said in between sobs, but she was quickly silenced and comforted by Monika. “There, there, you’re here, he’s far away, he can’t hurt you now…” She said, her soothing words comforted you, but not so much Natsuki, you looked through the peephole of her door only to see Monika tightly hugging Natsuki in the bright moonlight, you could make out some features, Natsuki appeared to be crying for a while, considering how wet Monika’s shoulder was, you gained confidence, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Monika answered. “W-We’re kind of busy right now.” She called out. “I know, I can hear, I came to help as well.” You answered back as you opened the door. Natsuki looked up from her shoulder to cry on, her eyes were red from crying so hard, you sat beside them. “What’s wrong, Natsuki? You’re not like this.” You asked her, she did not hesitate to tell you what she was crying about. “M-My d-d-dad.. He beats me..” she sobbed, your eyes widened as Monika went and turned on the lights, it didn’t help much because it was a disco ball, and most of the light was invisible thanks to the moonlight, but it provided enough light for her to show you what she was trying to show you. She showed you marks you didn’t even notice before. “Those were all from her father,” Monika explained, “He’s been beating her ever since she was 14.” She added. “Damn,” You whispered to yourself, but it was loud enough for both of them to hear, feeling a rush of sympathy for Natsuki as you tightly hugged her. “I-I’m so sorry to hear that..” Natsuki held you tighter than you were hugging her. “Th-That’s wh-why I wanted to stay here..” She explained to you. “Being around people you can trust can really make someone feel safe, hm?” Monika asked, Natsuki nodded in approval. Suddenly, Natsuki got a text from her dad, saying that he was on his way home because his business’s flight was cancelled, so the event was cancelled. Upon seeing this, she panicked, she showed you and Monika, you both panicked as well. Natsuki’s dad was going to be home in less than an hour, the panicking caused Yuri to wake up, she entered the room you all were in. “What’s going on?” Yuri asked, kind of mad that she was woken up like this, Natsuki showed her the text, shortly after, you and Monika explained why you all were panicking, she began to panic as well. “Natsuki, can I go kill your dad when he gets back?” Yuri asked, grasping her shoulders. “That’d be appreciated, but I don’t want a good friend like you behind bars.” Natsuki replied, smiling a bit. “I walk by the police station to and from work,” Yuri said. “But we’ll have to hurry if we want to get there in time.” She added. You all got on what we could and hurried towards the station, long story short, you all got to the police station, explained the situation to the front desk, they sent out a unit, got Natsuki’s dad, and arrested him. You all got home and went to Natsuki’s room, where Sayori was waiting. “Where’d you guys go? I was worried.” She asked as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki. “We went to the police station to report Natsuki’s dad.” Replied Monika. “Heh, about time someone did,” She laughed. “I’m glad you guys did, for the sake of Natsuki’s happiness.” She added. “You knew about this?” Yuri asked, kind of mad that she didn’t tell them before. “I wanted to tell you all, but I promised Natsuki I’d keep it a secret.” Sayori explained. “I-It’s true..” Natsuki called out in response to Sayoris’ words. “I didn’t want my dad finding out I told someone in fear of what he’d do to me if he found out.” She added as well. “That’s pretty understandable,” Monika started. “But if you want it to stop, you have to start telling people you can trust, like us, no matter the consequences.” She continued, she did have a point, Natsuki should’ve told us earlier instead of when we were limited on time like that, but that didn’t matter, all that mattered was that she was safe and happy. “Alright,” Monika got everyone’s attention. “It’s very late, we should all get to bed if we want to get to work on time!” She told everyone, we checked our clocks, it was a little past midnight. “C-Can I ask something?” Natsuki asked, looking at all of us. “Sure, go ahead.” Monika nodded as she said that. “C-Can you all sleep in here for the night? I’m more comfortable when I’m surrounded by people that I can trust..” She explained, blushing a little bit, everyone else looked at each other, then looked at Natsuki, and nodded. “R-Really?..” Natsuki’s eyes lit up, everyone nodded again. Natsuki got into her bed, you all surrounded her, she surprisingly had enough arm length to wrap her arms around all of us, it was probably how closely together you guys were. You had a dream that night, it was about the Natsuki situation, but it went more how Yuri wanted it to go. “Natsuki, can I go kill your dad when he gets back?” Yuri asked, slamming her hands on Natsuki’s shoulders. Instead of resisting to such a thing, Natsuki nodded her head. “Fuck it, he’s caused me so much pain and suffering, it’s time to get him back for it once and for all.” Natsuki rallied the others, Sayori walked in, everyone was getting ready for the event. “What’s everyone doing?” Sayori asked, Yuri was the first to answer. “We’re gonna go kill Natsuki’s dad.” Yuri replied. “Oh, fuck him, I’m coming with.” Sayori said, everyone looked at her. “I’m gonna go to my house, there’s a few things I got there that we’ll need.” She continued, and left. Yuri went into your room and came back with the pocket knife you saw on your nightstand a few nights ago, Natsuki dug around in her closet and found a taser. Sayori came back with some rope and a sword. “Sayori, where the hell did you get a sword?” Monika asked. “Not important right now, we have only about 30 minutes to get to Natsuki’s house, so hurry up.” Sayori said. “I think we’re all set.” Natsuki announced, everyone did have somewhat of a weapon. “Alright Natsuki, lead the way.” Monika looked at Natsuki as she said that, everyone went outside, and proceeded to sprint to Natsuki’s house, it took about 15 minutes, but you reached her house. You followed Natsuki into her room, and planned the murder. The plan was quickly decided, you all got to your assigned locations, and waited. Eventually, you hear a car pull up in the driveway, a door open and slam, and heavy footsteps walk up the stairs and down the hallway, they stopped in front of Natsuki’s door. “Natsuki!” A deep man’s voice yelled angrily, the door swung open to reveal a man in his mid 40’s, Natsuki quickly got up. “N-No!” She screamed, her dad charged at her, but was quickly stopped when Yuri plunged her pocket knife into his stomach. He groaned as you sprung into action, taking some of Sayori’s rope and wrapping it around his neck while Yuri continuously stabbed him in the chest. Yuri stopped and you let go of the rope, Monika kicked Natsuki’s dad in the stomach, causing him to puke, you were pretty sure almost 55% of it was blood. Natsuki’s dad crashed to the floor, Sayori handed Natsuki her sword, Natsuki loomed over her dad. “Now you know how it feels, dad.” She began. “All the pain and suffering, all the mental trauma you’ve caused me. I’d knew I’d get my revenge one day, and now I can.” Natsuki raised the sword in the air. “Goodbye, dad.” She said, and with a swift motion of her arm, she brought the sword down, and decapitated her dad, blood gushed out from where his head once was. She relaxed her shoulders, she took a deep breath, and plunged the sword into her dad’s back. Natsuki looked at all of you. “Thank you all for helping me.” She said, smiling, you and Natsuki woke up in unison, Natsuki rose first, she sighed, shook her head, and got up. “Hey Natsuki?” You ask, Natsuki just looked at you, turns back, and walks out of the room. You followed her downstairs, she sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands, beginning to weep. You went and sat next to her, without warning, she wrapped her arms around you. “I had a really bad nightmare, I don’t even know if you can call it a nightmare from the way it went..” She began. “What was it about?” You ask, she continued. “We murdered my dad.” She said. “Weird, I had the same dream.” You reply. “Really?” Natsuki asks, the others come downstairs, Sayori notices you. “Oh, there you guys are!” Sayori runs to the couch. “We were worried.” Sayori hugged you and Natsuki from behind the couch. “Hey, you guys didn’t happen to have a weird and violent dream last night, did you?” Monika asked. “Depends, was it about us killing Natsuki’s dad?” Yuri asked Monika. “Actually, it was about that.” Monika answered, everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. “Did we all have the same dream last night?” You asked. “I think we did.” Sayori  
replied, you all began to tell the dream from your points of view, and you leaned stuff such as the fact that Monika owned a gun, Natsuki’s taser reached up to 1200 volts. Sayori contemplated the idea of getting on an entire suit of armor she owned to go along with the sword, but decided it’d take too long, and Yuri almost considered dousing her knife in a very strong poison she kept locked in a box. After the chat and everything calmed down, Natsuki made breakfast, you all went to work, came back home, and chilled for a bit. Monika stood up from the couch you were all sitting on. “Okay everyone,” She began. “I think it’s time that we fully move in.” She continued, you nodded in approval. “Yeah,” You started to add to Monika’s words. “Considering what happened with Natsuki’s dad, I think it’s only acceptable if we all live together, so we can be there when dark times approach.” You added confidently, the others looked at each other, and nodded. “We should all help each other move things from our houses to yours.” Yuri said, looking at you. “I agree,” Sayori stood up. “It’ll be faster, easier, and especially funner too!” She added. “Then it’s settled,” Monka confirmed once again. “We will go to Sayori’s house first because it’s just next door.” She added, everyone nodded and got up, got ready, and headed next door to Sayori’s house. The first room you got to first was her room, her room were covered in band posters, Three Days Grace, Green Day, DragonForce, a lot of bands you didn’t even recognize, not to mention her room was a huge mess, everyone chose rooms they wanted to cleanout, and everyone got to work. Everyone began packing things into boxes and moving them to your house, you all completely cleaned out her entire house in less than an hour. Everyone set Sayori’s things into her chosen room, she put up a “For Sale” sign and went to the next closest house: Yuri’s house. You all walked a few blocks to her house, she unlocked the door and everyone went inside. Same with Sayori’s house, everyone chose rooms, and got to work. You chose Yuri’s room, cleaned out her closet, dressers, even found her pocket knife collection, and found several weird and bizzare items that’d be best kept secret, who knows what Yuri would do if she knew you found these items. Whilst you were looking through her closet, you found a shoebox. You opened it to reveal about 300 magic cards, along with what you assumed was a deck. You took a rubber band off of the 60 some cards and skimmed through the deck. She had some pretty good cards in her black and blue deck, Royal Assassin, Icy Manipulator, some Cancels and Counterspells, this was like a tournament deck. You put the rubber band back around the stack and placed it in the box, you proceeded with the rest of the house like normal, cleaned out the fridge, cabinets, everything. Yuri put up a “For sale” sign before you all left, along with her phone number so that anyone interested would be able to contact her. Next house was not that far away: Monika’s house. You all went there, same with the other two houses, you all chose rooms, and got to work. You said you wanted to clean out her room, but Monika said otherwise. “You can go pack somewhere else, there are some pretty personal items in here which I’d rather you not find.” She explained. “That’s hot.” Natsuki said with a smile, Monika grinned and blushed a bit, her eyes wandered a bit. “Shut up..” She said as she went upstairs. You all spread out, starting to clean out different parts of Monika’s house. It got done in a little over 2 hours, Monika put up a “For Sale” sign as well. It was getting pretty late, and you needed to get done with Natsuki’s house as quick as possible, you all quickly got over there in a little less than 15 minutes. You all went inside and instantly got to work, cleaning up, clearing out everything, and moving it over as well with everything else. It was about 10 when you all got home, Natsuki made a quick dinner, and everyone got straight to bed in their own rooms. Next morning, everyone woke up rather early, around 4:30ish, Natsuki decided to make breakfast like always, Monika made coffee for everyone, Yuri made some tea just in case anyone wanted any, and you and Sayori talked at the table. Everyone enjoyed breakfast, made with love by Natsuki as usual, everyone was about to leave for school, but Monika remembered something. “Wait, everyone.” She started. “It’s the beginning of winter break!” One by one, everyone’s eyes lit up. “Oh, you’re right!” Sayori said happily. “We have nearly the entire month to do whatever.” Yuri added, smiling. “This early? There isn’t even snow on the ground, plus November was just yesterday, and school has been out all last week. This all seems a little suspicious to me.” Natsuki thought aloud. “Alright, enough with the conspiracies, Natsuki.” Yuri joked, everyone laughed. “Well, what do you guys want to do?” Monika asked. “Want to play more magic?” Sayori asked, looking at you, everyone nodded in agreement. “I’ll go get my cards.” You said, heading upstairs, Yuri followed, getting her cards as well. You both came back with your box of magic cards, and set them on a table. Natsuki beat everyone in almost all the rounds you guys played that day, it even scared you on how fast she was learning how to play and beat everyone. She went almost 14 rounds undefeated, but Sayori finally beat her. After about 5 hours of playing, everyone decided that was enough magic for today, and put them up back up. “Wait I got something!” Yuri called out as she ran upstairs into her room, she came back with a large black box, she slammed it on the table, “Cards Against Humanity” it read, Natsuki’s eyes lit up. “Oh my god, yes!” She called out, Yuri looked at her. “You know about this game?” Yuri asked Natsuki. “Know about it?” She started. “This shit is my life.” She added, smiling, Yuri smiled back. As Yuri was opening the box, she explained the rules, halfway through the game, Monika was the card czar, she drew a white card and read it aloud. “James was a lonely boy, but when he discovered a secret room in his attic, he met a magical new friend: blank.” Yuri slammed a card on the table with an evil grin, once all the cards have been selected, Monika picked up Yuri’s card, covered her mouth,and laughed. ”What is it?” Natsuki asked, Monika slammed Yuri’s card in the middle of the table, and everyone’s eyes widened, ”Anne Frank” it read. Everyone burst into laughter, Yuri got the point,of course. A few rounds later, Sayori was the card czar, she drew a white card. “Stunt blank” She said, Monika gave her a card right away, all the cards were given to her, and she proceeded. “Stunt cumming in your own mouth.” Sayori read, which caused a little bit of laughter, but your comment caused an uproar of laughter. “Hey everybody, welcome back to Dude Perfect.” You said in between laughs, Yuri quickly added with another joke. “This is called the Slip And Slide.” She said, laughing. Natsuki planted her face in her arms and pounded on the table with her fist, laughing to the point where it was just wheezes. “Here’s the Roundabout” Monika added, holding her stomach. Sayori added to the newfound trend. “Get ready for the Baby Shower.” She added as she fell out of her chair and on the ground. Everyone’s sides hurt from laughing so hard, it went on from that, eventually, Monika ended up being the winner. It was about 8PM when they stopped playing, since you all only worked on the weekends, and that since you weren’t going to school for about a month, so you really didn’t see a reason behind going to bed early. You watched Youtube after you ate dinner, you all stayed up until about 1 in the morning, everyone besides you and Monika, of course. You both were comfy on the couch, cuddling a little bit. “Hey Anon?” Monika’s head rose from where it was comfy on your shoulder. “Yeah?” You asked back, smiling. “Do you want to go up to my room?” Monika asked again, you nodded, turned off the TV, and headed upstairs, your hand in hers. She opened the door and turned on the light, her room was way more decorated now. Monika sat on her bed, you shut the door behind you and went to go sit next to her. Suddenly, Monika takes your arm and forces you onto her bed, you blush deeply as she pins you down by your shoulders and sits in your lap, smirking. “U-Uhh, M-Moni-” You were quickly silenced by her putting her finger up to your lips. “Shh..” She silences you as she gets closer, she moves her finger and proceeds to kiss you, wrapping her arms around you as she moves you so that you’re laying on your side. “You know how long I’ve wanted to do this? Do you?” She questioned, smirking. “Ever since you’ve joined the Literature club, I’ve had a crush on you,” She explained. “And now we finally get to do this with you.” Monika kisses you again, using a lot of tongue, more than you’re used to, she broke the kiss. “I’ve watched you do it with Yuri, Natsuki, and Sayori, now It’s my turn, I promise to make this an unforgettable experience.” She smirked as she reached down into your pants and into your special spot, your eyes widened in surprise, she was amazing at this, she knew everywhere she needed to touch for you to make a puddle of your own juices. Monika was only using her fingers and you were already close to cumming a second time. “You seem to be enjoying this..” Monika smirked as she said that. “D-Don’t hold anything back..” You moaned, blushing very intensely. “You want me to? Alright.” Monika smirked as she pulled down your pants, and instantly began eating you out in a way you never thought anyone could, it felt amazing to have her rasp her tongue across your special sweet spot, she fingered it, she licked it, she slid her tongue inside as well, it left you nothing more than just a moaning mess, making you beg for more. You were gripping the sheets and tugging at her hair, you had to have came at least 7 times now, you didn’t want this to ever end. “Wait here, sweetie.” She commanded, it’s not like you were going anywhere anyway, she rummaged through her dresser, she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a monster of a double-sided dildo, your eyes widened in surprise and you blushed deeper. Monika slid off her panties and walked back over to you, she sat on her bed and began teasing you with the dildo, rubbing it on your pussy, rubbing the tip against your entrance, you loved it all, your body begged for more. “Now, are you ready for the real fun?” She asked, you were blushing deeply, your body was ready. “Y-Yes..” You confirmed with a nod. “Good..” Monika said, biting her lip as she spread her legs, she was unbelievably wet, she slid one side inside you, and the other side inside her. You both moaned as it entered both of you, you both started moving, the dildo slid in and out of you both. Monika got on top of you and started moving her hips in a thrusting manor, she bit her lip, trying to hold back moans as she thrusted her hips, gripping the sheets almost as tight as you were. “F-Fuck, I-I’m close!” Monika moans, she kisses you, using a lot of tongue, you smirk as you grab her hips, her eyes widen as you thrust your hips upward and you forced her hips downward, forcing most of the dildo to go inside her. Monika moaned loudly, she came upon you doing this. Monika stared into your eyes as she continued to kiss you, eventually she slid the dildo out of both of you and put it back in her dresser, she came back and began to cuddle you, you both eventually drifted off to sleep. You both were awoken by Sayori, in a hurry too. “Guys, wake the fuck up, a blizzard hit last night, and Natsuki has something to show you, and it’s fucking badass!” She said, shaking both you and Monika violently. You both slowly got up, got on coats, and went outside. Yuri and Sayori were already out there, Natsuki had a broom, one of the ones with the screw-off brush. “Get the fuck back.” Natsuki warned as she began to screw off the brush, Yuri was finishing a snowman in front of her, when the snowman was done, Yuri quickly ran to you and the others. “She’s starting!” Sayori said as she pointed to Natsuki, Natsuki raised the broom in the air horizontally, she quickly slammed the brush into the ground, drew a curved line in the snow, you noticed the brush unscrew a bit more, Natsuki raised the broom once more, as if she was holding an axe and she was about to execute someone. “Parallaxe!” She yelled as she slammed the broom right in the middle of the line she drew, you swore you saw the outline of a skull in the snow she hit up. The brush came flying off and in the direction of the snowman, she completely obliterated it, you all grew wide-eyed, Sayori and Yuri clapped. “Holy shit!” Exclaimed Monika, you were just as surprised that Natsuki could do something like that. Natsuki walked towards Monika. “It’s “Cor Blimey” to you.” She said to Monika, and Sayori went to go retrieve the broom brush. “Want me to do it again?” Natsuki asked Yuri, who shook her her head. “Nah, that’s enough.” Yuri said, smiling. Natsuki nodded, pieced the broom together, and headed back inside, everyone else followed. Natsuki made breakfast, and you all ate, and talked about today’s plans, there were none, so you all just had to make some, Sayori’s eyes lit up. “Hey everyone!” Sayori called out, everyone looked at her, Sayori was shaking her fists, she added. “Let’s have a giant orgy with cocaine and cupcakes!” Sayori shouted, you all drew back, being surprised by her words. “You know what, we actually might,” Yuri jokes, smiling. “Minus the coke, though.” She added, Sayori looked a little bit disappointed. “Aw..” she whined, sitting on the couch. Monika called out, “My manager told me about coming over to our house one day, and i think that day could be today.” Monika said, the others eyes lit up. “Is your manager a boy or a girl?” Natsuki asked, Monika looked at her. “She’s a girl, and her name’s Areene.” She answered, pulling out her phone to text Areene. “Oh okay, she better be a hardcore lesbian like us!” Natsuki joked, causing an uproar of laughter. “Okay, so she said she’d bring some stuff over, and she’d be here by around 6.” Monika explained, you glance at your clock, it’s 11:36 AM, which means you guys have a lot time to kill before she arrives. Everyone decided to tidy up the house, Natsuki made some cupcakes for the event, and everyone just waited. It’s around 6:00, and everyone has been waiting patiently. Eventually, a black car pulls into the driveway. “That’s her!” Monika exclaims, running to the door and opening it, Monika and Areene’s conversation was slightly muffled, but you could make out what they were saying. “Hey Areene!” Monika chirps cheerfully, Areene gets out of her car, holding two large bags. Areene looked like a taller version of Natsuki, a little shorter than Monika. Areene had electric blue hair and a lot of hair decorations, and a pink and blue bow to top it off. She was wearing a light blue hoodie with the face of a cat on the front and black and blue sweatpants. “Hey Monika!” She replied, hugging her, Monika hugged back. “So, did you bring the stuff?” Monika asked, Areene smiled. “What do you think is in the bags?” She asked, Monika laughed, embarrassed. “Oh right.” She replied, Monika led her inside, and she was quickly greeted by you and the others. Natsuki went and got the cupcakes she prepared for the event, she also got some sodas for all of you. Everyone was chatting, watching a movie about this cat and dog that get seperated, the dog braves the wilderness in order to find his cat friend, Natsuki enjoyed it the most. After the movie was over, Monika turns to Areene. “So how about we get out, “The stuff?”” Monika asks, Areene nods and heads to the kitchen, you hear her rummaging through the bags, she comes back with 5 bottles, she hands each of you one. “Smirnoff Screwdriver” it reads. “Fuck yeah.” Monika says, smiling as she grabs the bottle from Areene. “I’ve always wanted to do this.” Natsuki says, her hands shaking with excitement as she reaches for the bottle. Yuri smiles as she takes the bottle from Areene. Sayori reluctantly grabbed the last bottle, Areene opened all of them using a bottle opener “Alright, cheers?” Areene asks, raising her bottle. “Cheers.” Everyone says, clanking their bottles together and taking a swig of the drink. A while passed, and everyone is now down about 2 bottles each, Monika rises above the other 5. “Alright, before we all get a little too drunk, lets start discussing sexual stuff.” She suggests, everyone just goes with it, considering that everyone was a little drunk. “Alright, first on the agenda: Kinks we have.” Monika continued. “I’ll begin. I love dominating, but I can be quite submissive as well.” Monika said, blushing. “Me next!” Yuri borderline shouted. “Alright, Yuri.” Monika laughed, being surprised by her enthusiasm. “I, uhh…” Yuri seemed to have now regret her decision, but she took a deep breath, and told  
everyone. “As weird as it is, I like pain…” She looked away halfway through saying that, everyone just looked at her, half concerned. “That’s not as weird as what I like.” Sayori replied, sliding closer to Yuri. “Oh? What’s that?” Yuri asked, looking at her. “I… Like being choked..” She said reluctantly, everyone just gave her the look that they gave Yuri. “My turn.” Natsuki announced, everyone smiled and looked at her. “I love the feeling of being pinned down, it’s almost unbelievable how much it turns me on.” She said, smiling while also shooting glances at you and Monika. “Anything you’d like to share, Areene?” Monika asked, turning towards Areene. “Um…” Areene began, her face a deep crimson. “..Bondage.” She replied, covering her face. Everyone looked at you, you shared your kinks, and everyone went back to drinking and talking. A while later, Natsuki turns to Monika. “Monika, do you know what a pussy taco is?” She said, laughing a bit. “Uhh, no.” Monika replied, Natsuki put her bottle on the table as she sat up. “Google it, you won’t be disappointed.” Natsuki said. “Alright, I guess.” Monika replied, pulling out her phone. She looked it up, and covered her mouth. “That’s disgusting, Natsuki.” Monika said, putting her phone back in her pocket, Natsuki laughed. “Well, what is it?” Sayori asked, looking at Natsuki. “Look it up.” She replied, Sayori proceeded to look it up, and be as equally disgusted as Monika. “That’s gross, how do you even know about that?” Sayori asks, she was quickly interrupted by Yuri. “Oh, that’s hot.” Yuri says, and reads the definition out loud. “Pussy taco: When a sexual partner spreads a girls pussy wide open, putting taco fillings into her pussy, and the other partner eats her out.” Yuri starts to crack up at the last part. “Both a sex move and a snack.” The room exploded with laughter, Natsuki laughing the hardest. A while passed, and everyone is drunk, bottles and cans litter the floor, and everyone is talking. “So dis one thime..” Monika began, raising her hand, holding up a finger. “Me and Yuri, we fucked..” Monika continued. “Hell yea.. we did..” Yuri added. “We should.. We should all f-fucking fuck..” Natsuki suggested, everyone agreed. Natsuki basically pounced on Sayori, kissing her. Monika went down on Yuri, holding her hand tightly as they made out, leaving only You and Areene. Areene was way ahead of you, however, she was already wearing nothing but her panties, and she began to slip them off as well. Everyone was beginning to undress one another, so you just began to as well. Everyone was naked, drunk, and extremely horny, what a wonderful mix, right? Areene pinned you down, you blushed as she began playing with your body, running your pussy and playing with your breasts. The other girls were getting just as wild, Monika and Yuri going at it pretty hard, so was Natsuki and Sayori. You played with Areene, and she played with you, you two ate each other out, and everyone switched. Natsuki was with Yuri, Areene was with Monika, leaving you and Sayori. You did the same routine as you did with Areene, eating her out, fingering her, playing with her breasts, also adding some other things. Everyone switched fuck buddies multiple times, until everyone had a turn with everyone at least two times, and then everyone just passed out. You had a dream, you awoke on some sort of purple bird, Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika was there, but no sign of Sayori or Areene. “Oi guv, ‘bout time you’ve woke!” Natsuki said in some thick accent you didn’t recognize. You stood up and examined the others. Natsuki was wearing some sort of spiked greenish-yellow cap with a bit of her hair poking out of the sides and the little on the front, she was also wearing some sort of brown leather coat that showed off some of her body. She also wore blue shorts and a belt, and on her feet she wore reddish boots, and had a giant, demonic looking axe strapped on her back. Yuri was wearing some sort of dress with a blue top that showed off her cleavage a lot, the top of the dress was a dark blue, maybe even a purple, the bottom of the dress was red, the middle looked like some sort of gold brace. She had a pouch around her waist, and she wore black stockings with brown boots, to top it off, she had a dagger strapped around her waist. Monika wore some sort of red coat with white buttons and straps to connect the sides. She wore a red cape which was black on the inside, she wore red pants that switched to white at the knees down, and dark brown shoes, with a bow and quiver on her back. You looked down on yourself to realize your outfit has changed as well. You were wearing some sort of yellow coat with a blue shirt underneath, you were wearing brownish-gray pants with brown boots, and a sword mounted on your side. From what you could see, you were also wearing an orange bandana on your head. “Ugh, you got your bow messed up, Sayori.” Yuri said, walking over to you and fixing your hair, when it looked good to her, she stopped. “There we go, much better!” She said, stepping back to admire her work. “Looks beautiful.” Monika admired, smiling as she looked at you. “So guv, we should be reaching our destination anytime no-” Natsuki began, but she was quickly cut off when she looked forward. “Cor blimey! Wot on Earth is that?!” She yelled, you looked forward, only to be greeted by what seemed to be a forcefield, it was round and surrounded by dark smoke. “Rhapthorne…” Monika spat out the name, it sounded familiar, you’ve never heard the name in your life until now. The bird you were riding on stopped right in front of the being. The being was a fat, purple thing with spikes on the bottom, horns on its head, and was surrounded by a purple bubble, probably a barrier. “Pray to the godbird Sceptre!” The bird commanded in a voice that sounded very similar to Areene’s. You all prayed to the sceptre that just so happened to be above you, after you did you were greeted by the souls of deceased sages. After the souls appeared, they broke Rhapthorne’s barrier, healed all of you, and restored your mana. Rhapthorne said something about rotting in hell, and the true battle began. You don’t remember much, but you do remember the first line of commands you gave to the others. “Natsuki, psyche up!” You yelled, followed by other commands. “Yuri, accelerate! Monika, Timbrel of tension!” Natsuki whispered some things to herself, becoming more tense, Yuri casted a spell, you felt more agile and quick, and finally Monika raised some sort of pentagram object in the sky, and everyone looked and felt more tense. The battle went on, everyone cast spells, and performed attacks. When Yuri died, you looked at Monika. “Monika, Kazing Yuri!” You yelled, she casted another spell, a ball of light surrounded Yuri, and she was back to life. The battle ended when you gave Natsuki, glowing purple with tension, a command. “Natsuki.” You said, she looked at you, clenching her axe tightly, you said one word: “Parallaxe.” You said, she nodded, and held up her axe horizontally, like she did with the broom this morning. She drew a curved line with the axe head, but this time, the line was glowing blue and flaming, she slammed the axe into the middle of the line. A faint blue skull appeared, and opened and closed it’s jaw multiple times, and soared towards Rhapthorne, dealing enough damage to kill him. Light beams burst out of his abdomen, and he eventually exploded, the others cheered triumphantly, who wouldn’t be happy if they saved the world? You woke up, and was hit with a bad hangover, once the others woke up, they seemed to be hit with it just as bad, Areene maybe got it worse. The day was just everyone puking and lying around, but everyone fell asleep, and was cured. Everyone was eating lunch at the table. “So, Natsuki, how’d you like the book?” Yuri asked, turning towards Natsuki. “I need more…” Natsuki replied, turning her head slowly towards Yuri. “Well, I can see if they have more of those books if you want.” Yuri offered. “Yes please..” Natsuki answered, blushing a bit. Everyone finished eating, and did their own things, everyone taught Areene how to play Magic, and the night went on from there. The next morning, everyone cleaned up, tossed out the trash of a couple of days ago, and Areene went home. Everyone just talked, watched movies, played xbox, normal stuff. “Alright, time for something serious.” Monika said, turning off the TV, everyone turns towards her. “Time to get personal, everyone has to share something, Natsuki gets a free pass because of the incident with her dad.” Monika explained. “I’ll start.” Yuri said, rolling up her sleeves to reveal rows of cuts, everyone just stared. “I’ve been doing this for a while now, all the stress from school, work, and other stuff has just been taking a toll on my well-being.” She explained, her eyes starting to tear up. “I-I always thought I’d be alone, the outcast, but that changed when I moved in here.” She let loose her tears, covering her face as she cried, she was comforted by everyone. After she calmed down and stopped crying, it was Sayori’s turn, she took a deep breath, and began. “I’ve had severe depression my entire life, my parents fought, I was bullied on a daily basis, I honestly thought that no one cared about me except Anon for about 3 years.” She explained. “But now I’m with you guys, people I can actually trust, and for that, I thank all of you.” She said, smiling, everyone smiled back. “Looks like I’m up.” Monika said, taking a deep breath. “I’m very over obsessive, and it shows a lot. I’m really clingy, and I don’t let go easily, it’s gonna have to take some convincing, and a lot of it, for me to stop liking something or someone.” She said, looking at you. “I’ve been obsessed with Anon ever since she joined the club, now she’s giving us a place to live together, where we can be happy.” Monika said, smiling as she hugged you. “Thank you, so much for what you’ve done…” She whispered in your ear. “I also want to speak to you alone.” She added. Everyone has branched off into doing their own things now, so you just followed Monika into her room. She sat on her bed, and gestured for you to sit next to you, she locked her door. “I don’t want anyone else hearing this…” She said, she looked at you and sat back down. “You remember that dream you had a while ago, the one with the demon, Rhapthorne?” Monika asked you, you started to remember the dream. “Uhh, yeah, why?” You asked, looking at her. “Think about it, and what happened a few minutes ago, when everyone was talking about personal stuff.” She commanded, you thought about it for a while, and then it clicked, the dream actually meant something, you started piecing dreams and events together, and came up with a conclusion: The godbird sceptre represented everyone’s ambitions, and by praying to it, something happened, the sages, or you, came along, and destroyed Rhapthorne’s barrier, while Rhapthorne represents the girl’s insecurities and hurdles in life, while the barrier represents the fear to embracing and telling people about such problems. The girls attacking Rhapthorne represent them getting over the problems that they faced, and Rhapthorne’s death represents everyone getting over their personal problems, no wonder everyone was so happy after his defeat, it’s because they are now happy. “You did a great thing for all of us, thank you…” She said and kissed you, you kissed back, and went back to the living room, where everyone was left to their own devices. Natsuki was doing another coloring book, Yuri was reading Natsuki’s Warriors book, Monika was behind you, and Sayori was laying on the couch, watching TV. “Hey everyone,” you called out to everyone. “Does everyone have a laptop? I wanna see if we can do something.” Everyone nodded, and went to go get their laptops. “Oh, well that’s cool.” You say. “Let me just go get mine.” You say as you go up to your room, getting your laptop, you come back to everyone watching Youtube. “Uhh, Sayori, what was that game we used to always play, with wizards and such?” You ask, turning towards Sayori, who was smiling happily. “Wizard101?” She asked back, you smiled. “Yeah, that game!” You exclaimed. “Wizard101? I haven’t heard about that game in years.” Monika said, going onto the Wizard101 website, everyone did as well, created accounts, and chose their schools. “I’m gonna go with my favorite: Myth.” Sayori announced, clicking “Skip test,” selecting Myth. “Wait, you can just skip the test?” Yuri asked, Sayori turns towards her. “Yeah, you can.” Sayori answered, everyone just skipped the test, Yuri’s eyes widened as she got to the school selection page. “Aw hell yeah, there’s a Death school!” She exclaimed, Natsuki was next to choose. “Life, nice.” She said, smiling, everything was quickly figured out: Sayori was Myth, Yuri was Death, Natsuki was Life, Monika was Balance, and you just chose Storm. Then everyone got to the name selection page, everyone looked desperately for their names. “None of our names are on here!” She called out. “The closest name on here is Monika’s.” She continued. “And it’s spelled with a “c” instead of a “k!” She added, Monika turns towards her. “I guess you can say it’s…” She began, Yuri looked at Monika angrily. “Monika, don’t you fucking dare.” She warned, but she made her joke anyway. “Just Monika.” Yuri breathed in heavily, and gave Monika her death stare. “Monika, do you want to die?” Yuri asked, Monika looked somewhat frightened. “No..” She said, Sayori jumped in on the conversation. “I do, though!” She said, raising her right hand, everyone looked at her. “Unlike Monika, we want you to live, Sayori.” Natsuki said, Monika looked at her. “Wow, rude.” She joked, smiling a bit. Everyone continued the game like normal, speeding through the tutorial, and meeting up in the Commons. You did battles together, fought bosses alone (you’re kinda forced to until you get to Triton Avenue), and advanced together, you all stopped when you couldn’t go further, when the free to play section ended. “Well, that was fun, what now?” Yuri asked, Natsuki’s voice rose above everyone else’s. “Let’s buy memberships!” She exclaimed, everyone agreed, except Monika. “But that’s, like, $50 a month!” She reasoned, the others ignored her, Monika gave in, sighing. “Alright, so if this is gonna cost us this much money, we’re gonna have to buy them ourselves.” She said, everyone else agreed, Everyone bought their own memberships, and continued their journey into Cyclops Lane. You all played for a while, doing quests, leveling up, the normal. You all stopped playing for the day when you reached Crab Alley. “Okay, so now what?” Natsuki asked, slouching on the couch. “Well, we can do whatever we want for the time being.” Sayori replied, checking her phone. “It’s Thursday, and it’s nearly 6PM, so we can do whatever.” She added, Yuri came up with something after some thought. “So I heard the online version of Cards Against Humanity is better than the physical game..” Yuri started, Monika added. “Yeah, don’t they have write-in cards?” She asked. “Yeah, I’ve seen gameplay of it.” Natsuki answered, everyone opened up their computers and went to the “Pretend You’re Xyzzy” website and made a new game, there were some funny rounds, some of the highlights were when Natsuki was the card czar, and she read the card aloud. “What’s the most emo?” She read, and quickly followed up by saying: “If you choose what I’m thinking, I’m fucking picking it.” She added. Once everyone chose their cards, there was one that stood out: “Yuri.” Everyone burst into laughter, Natsuki picked it only for Monika’s name to appear highlighted. “I fucking hate you, Monika.” Yuri said, smiling. “Don’t worry, you’re supposed to be offended.” Monika replied. Another one was when Monika was the card czar, and she read: “I honestly feel like blank is a good use of my time.” Everyone submitted their cards, and Monika began reading. “I honestly feel like fucking your pillow, only for it to get pregnant is a good use of my time.” She read. “Keep in mind that this is your pillow, not mine.” She added, that card ended up being the winner. I could list more, but there were too many, and I can’t choose between them all, long story short, Natsuki won. After the game, Sayori brought up the topic of a pet, and how everyone should have one. “I honestly think we should get a cat.” Yuri suggested, everyone agreed, Natsuki rooting for it the most. “There’s a stray kitten outside of the bakery where I work at.” Natsuki informed everyone. “We just call him Dusty, and we feed him scraps of whatever we have lying around the kitchen that we don’t use.” She continues. “Dusty sounds like a good pet.” You recommend, “What about you guys, what do you think?” You ask, the others agree. After some discussion, everyone agrees to going over to the bakery, finding Dusty, and bringing him home. “Alright everyone,” Monika began. “So we’ve worked things out, now it’s time to get ready for it.” She instructed, everyone got ready, and headed towards the bakery. Natsuki led you all down an alley behind the bakery, where she begins calling for Dusty. “Duuusty..” Natsuki calls out, making a clicking noise with her tongue. “Dustyyy..” She continues, a gray kitten about the size of a medium-sized tupperware bowl happily makes its way towards Natsuki. “There you are!” She says happily, squatting down and holding out her hand. “Hey, Dusty, how are you?” She says to Dusty, who was now brushing against her hand. “Aww..”Sayori says, walking towards Natsuki, this scares Dusty, and causes him to dart off around the corner. “Ugh, Sayori..” Natsuki scolds, Sayori apologizes as Natsuki makes her way towards where Dusty went. “Duusty..” She begins calling out for Dusty. A few minutes pass, and Natsuki comes back with Dusty cradled in her arms. “Shall we make our way back?” Yuri asks, everyone agrees, walking back home. You all walked by the store Sayori works at, so you all decided that you’d go in and buy some stuff for Dusty while Monika and Natsuki walked home. You all were done with shopping and walking out when you saw Monika running at you. “Guys, Natsuki was kidnapped!” She said worryingly, everyone’s eyes widened. “She was what?!” Yuri yelled, dropping her bags. “We don’t have much time, come on!” Monika instructed, everyone dropped their bags and bolted in the direction Monika was going, she rounded a corner. You were close to turning when Natsuki jumped out at you all and yelled, nearly giving you guys heart attacks, Monika and Natsuki were laughing so hard, they nearly couldn’t breathe. “We gotcha good!” Natsuki laughed, she was crying because she was laughing too hard. “Ugh, you guys are assholes!” Yuri said angrily, going back to retrieve her bags, after a bit of shared laughter, Nasuki called for Dusty, who showed up shortly after, and you all went back to go bet your bags as well. At the house, you all began unbagging things, cat food, cat toys, and catnip to name a few of the items. Everyone let Dusty explore and get used to the house a bit. “I forgot to ask this, but is Dusty a boy or a girl?” Monika asks, turning towards Natsuki. “Dusty’s a boy.” Natsuki answers. After a while, everyone was sitting on the couch, Dusty fast asleep on Natsuki’s lap. Everyone was looking at Dusty, petting him too, it seems that you guys made a smart choice taking in Dusty. Everyone was watching a movie, when the movie was over, Dusty had moved from Natsuki’s lap to his bed. “So, what now?” Monika asks, looking at all of you. “Should we play more Wizard101?” Sayori asks. “Hmm.. nah.” Yuri replies. “I honestly want to play Cards Against Humanity.” She added. “I wanna play more Magic.” Natsuki says, everyone argued about what they’d do, shortly after, you came up with your best idea yet. “How about we just play them all?” You ask, everyone just looked at eachother, Yuri was the first to respond. “I mean.. We could..” She said. “But it’d be incredibly difficult to do so.” Natsuki added. “Well, I accept the challenge!” Monika said, grabbing her laptop. Everyone did the same, you went to go get your Magic cards, and Yuri went to go get her Cards Against Humanity game. Once everyone got back, you guys layed out everything, built decks, and began to play. About halfway through, you were battling Lord Nightshade on Wizard101, it was your turn in Magic, and you were the card czar in Cards against Humanity, Sayori decided to be left out of the battle because you could only have 4 people battling a boss at a time. You began by reading the black card. “When Pharaoh remained unmoved, Moses called down a plague of blank.” You quickly added to that, turning towards your battlefield of Magic cards. “Sayori, I attack you with my 10/7 Demolition stomper,” You say, tapping the creature card, finally, you turn towards your laptop, glancing at your Wizard101 health. “And Natsuki, I’m almost dead, can you heal me?” You ask, turning towards Natsuki, everyone acts at once, placing their choices of Cards Against Humanity cards, Sayori responds by tapping some Plains on her battlefield, and showing you a card: “Riot Control” it read. Natsuki replied to your question. “Yeah, sure thing.” She said, then she showed that she was gonna cast a Fairy spell, obviously directed towards you. Everyone decided to help too, Yuri casting Dream Shield, and Monika casting Elemental shield on you as well. You thanked them both, and continued on with the games. Long story short: You stopped playing when you got to Krokotopia, Sayori won the Cards against Humanity game, and Natsuki won the Magic game. “Well that was fun, what now?” Yuri asks, nobody had any idea what to do now, except Sayori. “We should have another orgy, like the one we had when Areene was over.” She said, everyone looked at her, and then at each other. “I mean, we could.” Monika began. “I mean, Areene should be getting off of work anytime now.” She added, Sayori spoke up. “Tiffany’s off work, I can see if she wants to join” She adds. Yuri was the next one to speak. “I know someone outside of work who’d probably join in, an old friend of mine named Momo.” She says, smiling. “Isn’t that the weird girl that’s always wearing that cat ears headband?” Natsuki asks, looking at Yuri. “Yeah, why?” She asks back. “If she decides to join, I call dibs on her.” Natsuki says, smiling. “You have a crush on her or something, Natsuki?” Monika teases, smiling. “Hell yeah.” She replies. “I’ve always been too shy to talk to her to be honest.” She adds. Everyone but you and Natsuki pulls out there phone and text their friends, after some time, Monika calls out. “Areene says she’s up for it.” Monika says, smiling. “Tiffany says she’ll think about it on the way home.” Sayori says. “Momo says she can, and her mom said she can stay the night if she wants too.” Yuri says, smiling. “Are her parents really okay with her doing this?” Monika asks, Yuri turns towards her. “She told them she’s just coming over.” Yuri replies, turning towards Monika. “Oh, alright then.” Monika replies. Everyone proceeds to sit on the couch and wait for the girls to appear, about 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door, you answer it to see a girl that was about a few inches taller than Natsuki, with hazel eyes, and black hair. She was wearing a blue dress, black thigh highs, and dress shoes, not to mention a cat ears headband, this must be Momo. “Hey sexy.” Natsuki jokes, Momo blushes and hides her face. “U-Um h-hi..” Momo replies, stepping inside. “Sup?” Sayori asks, walking towards Momo, wrapping her arms around Momo. “U-Uhh..” Momo stutters, everyone was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway, you look out the window to see a blue car in the driveway. “Oh, that’s Tiffany!” Sayori says, heading outside, Tiffany got out of her car, holding bags, Sayori reached in her car and grabbed more bags. Tiffany was now wearing a black shirt with a glow-in-the-dark skull design on it, a red skirt, and high heels. You could tell her shirt was glow-in-the-dark because her shirt had a small glow to it, it was getting late after all. She came inside and set the bags on the couch next to Momo. “How much alcohol did you buy?” Sayori laughed, digging through the bags. “W-we're gonna drink?!” Momo asks worryingly. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Monika replied, smiling. Everyone was interrupted by another car pulling into the driveway, Areene’s car. “Look who’s here, Monika.” Yuri said, pointing to the driveway, she looked outside, then she rushed towards the door. You looked outside and watched Areene, who was wearing the same clothes the last time she was here, get out of the car, holding even more bags. “Oh great, she brought what I think is more alcohol, nice.” Yuri says sarcastically, they come inside, and like Yuri hypothesized, she brought more alcohol. “M-M-M-More?!” Momo stuttered, shocked. “Hell yeah.” Monika says. “So are we gonna be drinking before or after the orgy?” Tiffany asks. “We can start drinking whenever.” Monika replies, smiling. “Welp,” Yuri says, sliding off her pants to reveal pink panties with a heart imprint on the front of them, Natsuki blushed as she looked down at them, only to realize something. “Yuri, are those mine?” She asks, Yuri turns towards her. “What? They’re comfortable.” She replies. Momo blushes intensely and begins to strip as well, starting with her dress. Everyone begins to undress as well, blushing deeply. “Uhh, keep in mind that this is my first time..” Momo says, everyone smiles as they look at her. Everyone was now naked a this point. “Momo..” Natsuki called to Momo, Momo turned to face Natsuki, who was walking towards her. Natsuki proceeded to wrap her arms around Momo and make out with her, blushing intensely. Momo was blushing more intensely than Natsuki was, and everyone just watched as Natsuki pinned Momo on the couch as they made out. “Well, if we’re starting now..” Areene started, turning towards Yuri, she suddenly grabbed her and began making out with her as well, fingering her. Yuri moaned into the kiss. Tiffany grabbed Sayori, pinning her against the wall as she began to finger her. That just left you and Monika. Monika was the first to act, kissing you deeply, and then getting on her knees, beginning to eat you out. You moaned and leaned against a wall, the others started to get more experimental, `fingering and licking in certain ways, groping, and more. Partners were switched multiple times until everyone gathered in some sort of pile, pleasuring each other, the entire orgy lasted for about 2 hours at best. Once everyone was tired, they just crashed wherever they saw fit. “H-Holy shit, that was amazing..” Tiffany said, smiling. “You can say that again.” Momo added. “We should totally do this again sometime..” Monika said, and everyone agreed. “Glad everyone agrees.” Monika started. “Alright, I’m gonna go get the drinks now.” Monika said as she got up, Yuri, who was sitting next to her, smacked her ass as soon as she got up, causing her to yelp. “H-Hey!” She said, looking at Yuri, who just smirked. Everyone that she passed on the way to the kitchen did the same as Yuri, which was everyone. Monika came back with bags full of alcohol, and gave a bottle to each of you, instead of a screwdriver, it was some kind of moonshine. Everyone opened up their bottles. “Alright, so this is my first time drinking..” Momo said, everyone looked at her, then at each other, Areene raised her bottle. “Cheers?” She asks, smiling, everyone smiles. “Cheers.” Everyone replies in unison, clanking their bottles together, taking a sip. Except for Momo, though, who was literally chugging her moonshine, everyone was just staring at her. Once she waxed off the bottle, Natsuki spoke. “”First time drinking” my ass, you just downed an entire fucking bottle of moonshine, Momo!” She said, Momo turns towards her. “I couldn’t taste anything, so I just chugged.” She explained, then she unexpectedly gagged. “Oh, there’s the strength of the moonshine.” She giggled, everyone laughed. “So I bought something online, and it’s supposedly the strongest drink to ever exist.” Tiffany said, going to the kitchen, like Monika, everyone who she passed smacked her ass. She came back with a bottle, “Everclear” it read. “95% alcohol volume.” Tiffany said, placing the bottle on the table along with shot glasses for each of you, she pours shots and everyone takes a glass. “Cheers.” Everyone says in unison clinking their glasses together and taking a sip, Natsuki nearly spits it out, but swallows anyway. “I’m tired now..” Momo says, without thinking, you suddenly grab her hand, she gasps as you do so. You lead her up to your room, Momo stumbles over to your bed, a little drunk. She collapses on the bed, passing out instantly, you suddenly hear what sounds like a TV broadcast has been halted, so you go down to investigate. You walk downstairs, only to find Natsuki and Yuri looking like they were about to have a rap battle, but it was nothing like that, however. Everyone was recording, smiling and giggling a bit, everyone appeared very drunk, Natsuki and Yuri being the most shitfaced. Natsuki began the song, pretending to hold a mic. “Well I wrote this song for the Christian youth, I wanna teach kids the Christian truth..” “Oh my god, it’s that song..” You thought, coming down to sit down between Areene and Sayori. “If you wanna raise those kids on the street, then you gotta do a rap to a hip-hop beat..” Natsuki continues, everyone was giggling for the extent of her part, then a while later, it was almost time for Yuri’s transition, you still have no idea why their words are not slurred in the slightest bit. “Now imma pass the mic to my lovely wife, she a fly MC and the light of my life..” Natsuki continues, walking towards Yuri. “So the bust a rhyme without further ado, take it away Mary Sue.” She sings, pretending to toss a mic to Yuri. “Jesus Christ is my nigga, he’s the son of the original G..” Yuri began, laughing a bit. “And he was sent to Earth to elucidate the way that we should be..” Natsuki and Yuri sang together at the end. “If you do drugs and you think you’re cool, then you better come, to Sunday School..” They sing, everyone was trying not to laugh. “Put those drugs in a garbage can, stand up tall in your Christian man!” They sing, a few seconds later, everyone stops recording, and laugh uncontrollably, Natsuki and Yuri wrap one arm around each others shoulders, and fall on empty spots on another couch next to Monika, passing out upon impact on the couch. Monika schooched over a bit next to them, laying her head on Natsuki’s shoulder and falling asleep, everyone just goes into this weird cluster of sleepy/sleeping girls. You go up to your room, where you thought Momo was fast asleep, but upon opening your door, you walk in on Momo fingering herself, moaning Natsuki’s name as she do so. She slowly opens her eyes to see you standing in the hallway. “A-Anon!” She shouts, closing her legs and blushing deeply, had being caught. “Y’know, if you wanted more, you could’ve just asked..” You say, walking towards her and sitting on the bed, Momo awkwardly opens her legs and starts rubbing her pussy again. You slide some fingers inside, she moans as you begin to finger her, blushing as her cute moans filled the room. “A-Ahh!” Momo continues to moan, she kissed you as you fingered her, you slide your fingers out as she moans cutely. You bend down and position her to the end of the bed, starting to eat her out, Momo continued to moan as she was being eaten out. “U-Uhh..” You heard someone in the doorway, you look over to see Natsuki in the doorway, in nothing but her underwear, you remember you forgot to shut the door. You and Momo stop abruptly, Momo pauses for a bit, but eventually, she speaks up. “...Wanna join?” Momo asks, Natsuki pauses for a bit, but she nods, walking in and shutting the door behind her. Natsuki smirked as she stripped for you two, smirking and blushing deeply. Natsuki sits in the middle of you and Momo, starting to finger you both, you both start moaning slightly, enjoying this as you both start playing with Natsuki, Momo groping her breasts and you fingering her. The event switched to you three making this triangular form, Natsuki being the bottom, and you and Momo being the sides. Natsuki ate you out, while Momo and Natsuki somewhat scissored. Everyone there was just a moaning mess, until you all came, and collapsed on each other, moaning and panting, and eventually falling asleep. Next morning, everyone had really bad hangovers, everyone called in sick that day, except for Momo, who really didn’t have a job, she called her parents, asking them if she could stay another night, they said they were okay with it. Everyone slowly recovered from the hangovers and went on with their day as usual, being left to their own devices. You hear Yuri and Momo talking on the couch. “I completely forgot to ask you this yesterday, but how old are you?” Momo smiled. “16.” She replied happily, everyone stared at her, possibly regretting last night. “But don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone, don’t want an opportunity like this passing by, y’know?” Momo said as she smiled brightly, everyone looked more relaxed and less tense upon receiving that knowledge. “So, Momo..” Monika began, walking towards Momo. “Even though it really doesn’t apply here, but how would you like to join our Literature club?” Monika asks everyone stared at her, waiting for a response. “It’d be a pleasure.” Momo replied, the club members smiled, having gained a new member for their club. From what you know, Momo was very creative, and she wrote in her journal a lot, so you can probably expect her to write great poems. “If you don’t forget, the room is…” Monika gave her the room number and where it was so she wouldn’t be walking in the halls after everyone already left. “Thanks.” Momo said, smiling. “Heh, my pleasure. “Monika chuckled. “Welp, welcome to the literature club.” Yuri stepped forward, looking at Momo. “We’re secretly the lesbian club, but no one knows that besides us knows that!” She added jokingly, everyone laughed. The years passed, everyone went to college, kept closely in-touch, and so forth. Sayori became a skilled poet, making poems based off of emotions and figures of life’s happenings. Monika became a pianist, teaching people in her spare time. Yuri became a therapist, helping her patients get over problems like you guys helped her. Natsuki has devoted her life to baking, drawing fame from all over the world from her pastries.You’re not really sure what Tiffany, Areene, and Momo accomplished, but you hope they were successful. Sayori got over her depression, Yuri has as well, Monika got pass her over-obsessiveness, and Natsuki forgot about her dad.. Until, many years later, she texted you that her dad was released recently that day, and she asked you guys if you’d be willing to accompany her in seeing her dad after about 28 years of being apart. As expected, everyone showed up, everyone was much older now, in their late-30’s or early 40’s. Everyone was waiting for Natsuki’s dad to show up when Natsuki spoke out. “Oh my god..” She whispered, loud enough for you all to hear, you all look in her direction to see an old man happily walking towards all of you, he looked like Natsuki’s dad you saw in the dream so many years ago, but now he was balding, his hair was now a light shade of gray, and he looked much older, from what you could make out, he was also crying. “Dad!” Natsuki cried out, running towards him, you all oddly followed her, once Natsuki and her dad met, her dad hugged her tightly, crying harder now. “Oh, how long has it been since I’ve last seen my little girl?” Natsuki’s dad wondered aloud in a low, raspy voice, Natsuki was beginning to cry as well. “I’m so, so sorry for everything I’ve done to my sunshine..” Her dad continued, everyone couldn’t help but to shed a tear at the event. “I love you, dad, I always will..” Natsuki replied, crying harshly. Once they departed from the hug, Natsuki’s dad skimmed over the crowd of you and the other three. “So who are these ladies, your friends?” Natsuki’s dad asked. “More like family.” Natsuki replied, you all smiled as you introduced yourselves, once everyone was done with introducing themselves, Natsuki’s dad smiled brightly. “Pleasure to meet you all.” Her dad said. “Oh, name’s Kevin by the way.” Natsuki’s dad added. “So, what now?” Monika asked, Natsuki looked at her. “You guys can stay at my house for dinner if you’d like.” She offered, everyone took up her offer, following her to her house. Natsuki’s house was almost a mansion, it was just really big to say the least. Natsuki unlocked the gate, and everyone stepped inside. It was beautiful, a fountain in the middle of the front lawn, branching cobblestone paths from the fountain going in different directions, hedges trimmed to resemble figures of people and animals scattered all over the property, statues of you and the others on the sides of the stone wall surrounding the mansion, you even wondered how she could afford all of this. “Wow..” Sayori whispered in amazement. “How can you afford all of this?” Monika asked, turning towards Natsuki. “Being a world-famous baker really pays off, y’know.” Natsuki chuckled, everyone walked inside. The inside was even more beautiful, shiny wooden floors, paintings scattered on the walls, curved staircases were in the middle of the room, to your left was what appeared to be the living room, to the right is what appeared to be the kitchen. “This is beautiful..” You admired. “Heh, thanks.” Natsuki thanked as she proceeded to give a tour of the house, showing you every room. “Thanks for the tour, sunshine.” Kevin thanked Natsuki. “No problem, dad.” She replied. Natsuki went to make dinner, while you all watched TV in the living room. The living room had a large TV bolted to the wall, three couches, and a glass coffee table in the middle. Once Natsuki called you in the dining room to eat, you all went in, sat down, and waited to be served. The dining room had a large dining table, with candles, wine bottles, and platters. Natsuki carried in the food with the help of Sayori and Yuri, set the plates in front of everyone, along with wine glasses, and extra food incase anyone wanted more. Natsuki grabbed a bottle of red wine and opened it. “Anyone want wine?” Natsuki asked, everyone accepted, she poured wine into everyone’s glasses. Everyone proceeded to eat. “So Kevin,” Sayori spoke. “Got any prison tats?” She asked, Kevin smiled. “Yeah, one.” Kevin answered, rolling up his sleeve to reveal Natsuki’s name in cursive with a little heart at the end, Natsuki smiled upon seeing this. “Y’know, when your mother died, Natsuki, I couldn’t really control my emotions.” Kevin began, all eyes were on him now. “I just.. Wish I could take it all back..” Tears began to well up in Kevin’s eyes, Natsuki spoke up. “Dad, it’s fine, I forgive you.” She said, Kevin looked at her and smiled. “Thank you..” He said. “Don’t mention it.” Natsuki smiled, once everyone got done eating, Sayori spoke up “Hey, remember when we all used to live together?” Sayori asked, everyone nodded. “Is it a possibility that we can move into the same house again?” She asked again, everyone looked at Natsuki, waiting for an answer. “I mean, I need a lot of help around the house, so why not?” Natsuki said smiling as she put the dirty dishes in the sink. “Hey, once we get all moved in, you can have my house in Tokyo, Kevin.” Yuri offered, Kevin smiled. “That’d be nice.” Kevin replied, getting up and going back to the living room. Everyone stayed the night, and then it began: The two weeks of packing and unpacking several things at four different locations, going to the same area. Once that was done and over with, you each selected a room, and stayed there, rent free. You all decided to give Kevin a lot of supplies, such as food, clothing, and about $5000, you all said your goodbyes, and kevin was gone. Everyone was happy, everyone was where they wanted to be, it was peaceful, and that marks a very happy end to this story.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like 4 1/2 months to make so you better have enjoyed it >:((
> 
> I know it has errors, but let's look past that
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this lmao  
> If you want to ask me stuff/talk to me, my discord is Sammy#4711
> 
> Thanks!  
> ~Sammy


End file.
